TMNT One Shots
by kimah36
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about your favorite mutant ninja turtles. Will include both the 2k14 and 2k12 versions. Each one shot will be rated individually, and may or may not take place in my own AU storyline.
1. Magic Mike

**Title: Magic Mike (2k14)  
**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Mikey lay on his plastron on the bed amid all his comics. Lazily flipping through one, he sighed and closed it. Carefully he placed it back into its plastic covering and put it into his old binder. He had read through each of them more times than he could count. In a week the next issue of The Blind Mole-Man was due out and he just had to have it. The only problem was that everyone else would also want that issue, so the small comic book store would be super crowded. He couldn't wait for a trashed copy to find its way into the sewer. No one was gonna throw it away, and he didn't want to wait until someone perhaps did.

He scooted to the edge of the bed, thinking of an excuse to leave so he could get this comic when it comes out. The store closed at about 5:00 p.m. and it was summer time. It would still be broad daylight. Now this wasn't usually the biggest issue. Mikey had been purchasing comics from Mike's Magic Comics for the past six months. He always tried to be as careful as possible. Basically he would go to the shadowed back of the building, sneak in and grab the comics he wanted and then leave the money with a quickly scrawled thank you note. The first time he'd done that he came back the next day to see the owner's reaction. As expected the guy freaked, but he didn't call the cops. When Mikey thought about it, there was no crime committed, not really. He did leave the money there to pay for the comics. When Mikey came back for the fourth time he found a return note saying:

 _I appreciate you leaving the money, whoever you are. But please wash your hands before you touch the comics. Found pizza stains on a couple of them that I couldn't sell._

 _-Mike Pirelli, Owner_

Mikey smiled broadly when he got it. This Mike guy was cool and really why wouldn't he be? His name was Mike, duh.

No one but Raph knew about his little daytime excursions, after insisting on coming with him one of those times. Raph was cool about most things with him keeping secrets of his own, but Mikey just wanted to do this one thing by himself. All the other times he'd gone to 'buy' comics the place was empty and near closing time. This time however, Mikey anticipated the crowd and knew that closing time or not, the place would be jumping with kids and teens. This would test his stealth and he was definitely up for the challenge.

* * *

The day had come already. Mikey excused himself from the lair under the pretense of skate boarding in his favorite part of the sewer he named 'the grand canyon'. It was about 4:30 in the evening when he came up in a nearby alley. Mikey stuck to what scant shadows there were in the alleyway. Thankfully the comic shop was a small building nestled in between two high-rise buildings. The two taller buildings created the shade and shadow Mikey needed in order to hide behind the comic shop. He was perched in his usual spot, on the top of the short corridor that connected the two high rise buildings. It sat right behind the comic shop. It provided just enough space for the owner of the shop to use as a spot to take his lunch and cigarette breaks, and a place to keep odd and end store stuff. There was no entrance to the back area from the street, so Mikey enjoyed the only vantage point that allowed him to wait patiently and to actually see inside the store.

Mikey crouched down in the relative darkness, comfortable because no one would be able to see him, not even from the tall buildings. The corridor he was seated on had one large covering on one side, although he couldn't guess its purpose. It just seemed pointless to him but it served him well anyway. With a large finger he felt the pouch he had tucked in his belt. Good, the money was still in there. It would have been a disaster to come all the way here without his money. He chuckled quietly. _It wouldn't be the first time Mikey boy_ , he thought to himself.

It was tough to do, but as the minutes ticked on Mikey managed to sit quietly. He checked his t-phone, it was already 4:45 and the store was still crowded. The owner was nowhere to be seen, but kids were crawling all over the joint. There was no way he'd be able to nab a copy and leave the cash without anyone seeing him. It's all he would need is to be found out and have all his brothers have a conniption fit.

Mikey nervously licked his lips and looked down at his t-phone again that he was squeezing in his sweaty palm, 4:54. As he watched the owner shoo kids out of the store, Mikey's heart sank. He just knew those copies of The Blind Mole-Man were sold out. Out of desperation Mikey stuck around until after closing. Maybe Mr. Pirelli would leave some out for him since he knew he had a mysterious visitor come by every now and then. One more time Mikey glanced at his phone, 5:08. He slumped his shoulders and got ready to leave. He was about to make his way down behind the corridor he was on to the alley below when he saw Mr. Pirelli come out back and light up a cigarette.

Curiously, the man looked up to where Mikey was crouched although he was sure he couldn't be seen. A few minutes passed with Mikey becoming more anxious. It seemed like Mr. Pirelli was waiting on something. He was an Italian man that looked to be in his early forties or so. Coal black hair, almost six feet, with a medium build although he had what Mikey suspected to be a growing beer gut. Mr. Pirelli stood there a little longer, then to Mikey's great surprise, the owner spoke in his general direction.

"Listen, I know ya up there somewhere. Why don't ya come on out and let's have a look at ya," Mr. Pirelli said good-naturedly. From behind his back he pulled out a fresh copy of the comic book Mikey wanted so badly and waved it around.

"I saved one just for yous. So come on an' come get it. I ain't gonna hurt ya kid," he said as he continued to wave the comic around enticingly.

Mikey was indecisive. On the one hand he wanted to just leave and be done with the situation. On the other hand he was highly intrigued. He loved the idea of meeting new people, but he also knew they more often than not freaked out even when they promised they wouldn't. They just couldn't help it. You can't prepare for a giant talking turtle. Mikey closed his eyes and made a decision. He was just gonna do what he does best, charm the shit out of people.

"Hey, Mr. Pirelli right?" Mikey asked, the nerves coming through in his slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah kid, but everybody calls me Mike," Mr. Pirelli said smiling in the direction of the voice. "What's your name kid? You sound kinda young there?"

"Michelangelo, but everybody calls me Mikey," Mikey answered, the nerves leaving him. Mr. Pirelli, Mike, seemed like a cool guy.

"Hey, whaddaya know, I got a cousin named Michelangelo although he lives in the old country," Mr. Pirelli said with a smile broadening on his face. He heard Mikey chuckle from the shadows. He beckoned once more. "If yous is waitin' on me to leave it here you can fuggidaboudit. You ain't gettin' this 'til you come down and let me see who's been rippin' me off the last six months."

Mikey hesitated. He swallowed hard before he answered.

"Well, Mike, I'm not, um, normal, not really," Mikey started. His hands got even clammier and he had to fight not to wring them.

"Hey listen," Mr. Pirelli started saying, his voice taking on a more serious tone. "There's a lot of kids come in here and they got all sorts of problems. I ain't never laughed at 'em or treated 'em any different. So you don't worry about what you look like."

"Okay, but you gotta promise not to freak out," Mikey said eyeing the owner carefully. He really didn't want to scare this guy. The owner nodded.

"I promise kid. Look I'll even close my eyes an' yous can tell me when to open 'em okay?" The owner said, closing his eyes and waiting.

Slowly Mikey descended the corridor as he had done so many times, but without all the pressure. Quietly Mikey stood before the man, pretty much towering over him. He took two deep breaths then decided there really was no backing out.

"Okay Mr. Pir- Mike. I want you to just use your hands for now, then when you're comfortable you can look but please don't scream." Mikey instructed.

"Okay, but look kid I don't want no funny stuff. I know I look good but I'm a married man with two kids," Mike joked waggling his ring finger. Mikey smiled broadly at it. He knew he would like this guy if he met him.

"No funny stuff I promise," Mikey said quietly. He really hoped Mr. Pirelli was a man of his word.

Slowly the owner reached out. Mikey offered his hands to the man to touch. Mr. Pirelli at first did not seem to be bothered by the rough and scaly texture of Mikey's skin. It wasn't until he discovered only three fingers per hand that he gave pause and his smile faltered a little. He felt Mikey tense, and grabbed hold of his hands before Mikey could pull them away.

"Easy there kid, it's alright," Mr. Pirelli said softly. Mikey relaxed.

Mr. Pirelli's hands continued to explore up Mikey's arms, his face marveling at the size of them. It seemed like he was about to continue his explorations when his hands suddenly dropped to his sides. For a moment he said nothing and didn't open his eyes. Mikey didn't know what to think. Slowly he started inching backwards, feeling like he had made a huge mistake.

"I'm gonna open my eyes now kid, and I don't want you runnin' off alright?" Mr. Pirelli warned.

"Okay," came the soft reply.

Mike took a deep breath and opened his eyes, steeling himself for any kind of birth defect or deformity he was going to see. What he saw almost made him choke on the cigarette that had been hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" He exclaimed, coughing and vaguely crossing himself. He had to lean against the doorway of the store. He finally collected himself enough to look at the…thing that stood before him. He was trying so hard to make sense of what he was seeing. To his astonishment, the creature had a shocked and somewhat saddened look on his face. Pirelli felt bad, he hadn't meant to scare it.

"I'm sorry buddy, it's just that uh…" Mike didn't want to offend but he had to confirm what he was looking at. "Are you a, ah turtle, kid?"

Mikey nodded his head enthusiastically. Clearly Mr. Pirelli was shocked but was trying to keep his word about not screaming bloody murder. Mikey bowed deeply.

"The name's Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey. I'm the one that's been, uh, getting your comics," he said smiling as he rose back up. He pleased to find that Pirelli was amused at this antic.

Standing up straight, Mr. Pirelli wiped his hands on the front of his shirt. Tentatively he walked closer to Mikey and extended a hand. This turtle thing was huge, and Mike figured if it wanted him dead he'd be dead, so there shouldn't be any need to be afraid.

Mikey eagerly took the owner's hand in his own, engulfing it while attempting to shake it. Pirelli took this time to really look into Michelangelo's face. For all the size and muscle mass, he was really just a kid. The wide-eyed innocence told Pirelli that he was really no more than a teenager.

"Now I see why you was sneakin' around," Pirelli said, seating himself at the old wire mesh bistro table and motioning Mikey to do the same. "Have a seat kid."

Mikey sat obediently. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Pirelli hadn't really screamed, and seemed to be adjusting to the shock of it all quite nicely. Mikey lightly drummed his fingers on the table and continued to smile warmly in hopes that it would further disarm and relax Pirelli. The store owner looked at Mikey in open awe and wonder, taking long drags of his cigarette and blowing the smoke sideways away from Mikey.

"I ain't gonna ask where you come from or where you stay. I figure a guy like you, gotta stay hidden and keep ya nose clean so to speak, amirite?" Mike Pirelli asked.

"Yeah you got it. I appreciate you not putting me on the spot and whatnot. So I'll tell you that I have brothers, and that were are all actual turtles. Actually we were turtles first that got turned sorta human rather than the other way around," Mikey stated and for as little information as that was, it seemed to satisfy Mr. Pirelli a great deal as the man nodded thoughtfully.

"Sorry about starin' like an idiot. Don't see guys like you around everyday that's for sure," he said. Mikey nodded and kept smiling. It was more because he was enjoying this little encounter rather than trying to keep Pirelli from going crazy. It was clear to Mikey now that he had nothing to worry about when it came to that.

"I gotta say you're huge an' I don't just mean your height. How old are you and what the hell do you lift kid?" The man asked, tapping his own biceps and pointing at Mikey's. On cue Mikey flexed both arms.

"I'm sixteen and I lift around 400 maybe 450 lbs. in a dead lift," Mikey said nonchalantly. He didn't think much of it. Raph had to lift much more than that. The look of shock on Pirelli's face told him that it was quite impressive by human standards.

After a moment Pirelli laughed genuinely as he patted his burgeoning beer belly, the last vestiges of apprehension falling away.

"I guess I ain't got no excuse then," Pirelli said, leaning back and taking a relaxed drag from his cigarette that was now no more than a butt. He looked at it then threw it down, mashing it under the toe of his sneakers.

"If you want I can show you a few exercises to get rid of that. Won't take long either if you keep with it," Mikey offered. Pirelli smiled warmly, showing off two gold open faced crowns on his teeth.

"Ya know what, I might take you up on that kid. My wife's been beggin' me to lose this for the longest. I need to anyway, plus it don't hurt that she's shaped like an hourglass. Here I'll show ya," Pirelli said proudly pulling out his phone and showing Mikey the pictures.

The woman was very pretty, petite with long black flowing hair. They were standing on the beach surrounded by their children. They looked very happy.

"The wife's name is Angela," Pirelli said pointing to the pretty petite lady. "That there is my youngest son Anthony, and my oldest boy Mike Jr." He said pointing to them respectively.

"You've got a cool looking family Mr….Mike," Mikey said.

"Thanks. Hey I heard you say you had brothers. How many you got?" The owner asked genuinely curious. Mikey was more than happy to talk about his brothers, but he was still careful not to say too much.

"I have three brothers. I've got lots of pictures, but I don't carry 'em with me, sorry," Mikey said shrugging. He wished he could show Pirelli just one picture of him and his brothers.

"It's alright kid, maybe next time eh?" Pirelli said, patting Mikey's hand from across the table.

"Sure no problem," Mikey said brightening up.

"Well, I tell you what kid it was damn nice meetin' yous. I ain't never gonna forget it I can promise you that," Pirelli said grinning and getting up from the small table. Mikey rose to his feet as well.

"It was really nice meeting you too Mr. Pirelli, I mean Mike. Thanks for not freakin' out man, I really appreciate it," Mikey said shaking Pirelli's hand one more time.

"Well you gave me a mini heart attack that's for damn sure, but it's cool kid don' worry about it," Pirelli said moving towards the doorway. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Eh, don't forget ya comic book," he said, making Mikey turn around. They'd both forgotten about why Mikey was here in the first place.

"Oh yeah, right," Mikey chuckled, bopping his own forehead. He reached in to get the money out when Pirelli's hand stopped him.

"This one's on the house kid. Seeing you was payment enough," he said smiling warmly up at the large young turtle.

"Th-thanks Mike, I don't know what to say," Mikey was beside himself with excitement and gratitude.

"Fuggidaboudit," Pirelli said smiling and fanning Mikey away.

"Oh and Mike, could you keep this between me and you? I know you trust your family but…"

"Hey kid, this ain't my first rodeo. Ya secret's safe wit' me. Just be careful out here, and don't be a stranger. Matter of fact I know which comics ya like. How about I just keep 'em out here for you when you come out, that way you ain't gotta risk it in the day like ya doin'? We'll keep 'em under the mat here so they won't get messed up," Pirelli said indicating the placemat on the old table.

"That would be epic Mike! Thanks so much, but I think I rather enjoy coming while you're open. Maybe we can have another conversation some time," Mikey said, hoping he hadn't been too presumptuous. Mr. Pirelli smiled broadly again.

"I'd like that kid, I really would. Now go on, I gotta get home to the wife and kids. I promised to take em' to the movies to see that new action piece," Pirelli said shooing Mikey off.

"Okay, bye. And thanks for the comic. I promise to take good care of it!" Mikey called over his shoulder as he took to the corridor roof again, and was soon out of sight.

Mike Pirelli stood for a few moments longer, lighting another cigarette and staring after Mikey in wonder. He wished he could tell his children, but he promised the young turtle that he wouldn't tell anyone, and Pirelli was a man of his word.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! As you can see I thought I would do my own set of one shots. Just little chapters about the gang. I will include not only the 2k14 but also the 2k12 version and I'll say which is which so you know. I'm also open to prompts. If you would like to, you can PM me a word or phrase and 2k14 or 2k12 version, and I'll see what I can come up with. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	2. You're Late

**Title: You're Late (2k14)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

April sat on the edge of the tub, her knee bouncing frantically. She tried to keep her eyes off of it, but they just kept trailing back over to the small stick on the edge of the sink. She wanted to hold it, but her hands were a jittery mess and she had already dropped it twice. On some irrational level she thought it might mess with the results.

The timer on her phone went off making her jump in surprise. It didn't seem like 30 seconds should be so short a time span. She should have been able to count one Mississippi, two Mississippi, but she lost count somewhere around sixteen Mississippi. Only something like this could make a grown well-educated woman forget how to count to thirty.

April placed her hands on her knees in an effort to physically stop it from bouncing like that. She took several deep breaths before she could will her hand to take hold of the small blue and white stick. Such a simple little item held the power to decide the fate of her life from this point forward with the information it may or may not contain. April couldn't decide whether she wanted to hope for or ward off, so she closed her eyes and snatched the stick off the sink.

One deep breath. Breathe, April, breathe. Slowly she dared to open her eyes. With a will of its own her hand found her mouth and covered it completely. Tears sprang to her eyes without warning, and without her being sure of why they were there. Were they tears of joy or tears of sorrow, or what?

PREGNANT

The big blue word stood there, defying all the laws of biology she had ever known. How could it be? There had to be some mistake. April's knee began its own dance again as she thought about all the times she and Mikey….. They had carried on quite a bit over the last almost three years. Never once had she been afraid of a moment like this. In fact, it allowed her to have a sexual freedom with Mikey that she wouldn't have dared to have with a normal human male. All under the assumption, the grievous and erroneous assumption that what she was facing now, she would never have to face. Mikey could not impregnate her, so she had let him spill his seed as he wished, with nary a thought to the matter, until now.

April got up on shaky legs and got her jacket and keys and headed out the door. Rite-Aid was just a few blocks away. She ran in, got several more pregnancy tests, all different brands and hurried back home, ignoring the suspicious looks of the cashier as she paid for them.

She came through her door like a whirlwind and took another test. She waited, this time it didn't even take the stupid thirty seconds before the double pink lines showed up. April threw the stick down and melted to her knees, crying and holding on to the sink for dear life. It couldn't be true and yet it was. Her period was a week late, she was nauseous, the whole works. April cried bitterly, muffling her mouth because she was ashamed to feel so bad about something that was a scientific miracle if nothing else. She was expecting a child, to become the mother of Michelangelo's child, a man she loved more than anything. Yet she felt everything but happiness. What would this baby be? A turtle? A human? Some freakish cross in between…?

The mere thought mortified her and filled her with an overpowering shame. Freak? Is that what this baby would be to her? Nothing more than a freak accident that wasn't supposed to be possible? Is that what the father was to her, just a freak? If Mikey was a freak then what did that make her? He hadn't forced her at all. April had been a willing and happy participant in every little thing they did, and she hadn't regretted a moment of it, until right now.

 _Abortion._

The thought slithered its way into the back of her mind as if it knew it was filthy.

 _No one has to know._

The thought retorted as it tried to assert itself into her line of logic. Mikey wouldn't know, but she would. She would know that she had destroyed a small innocent life, and that the man she claimed to love would not have had a choice in the matter. A man whom she knew would do everything in his power to protect and love his child. She would never be able to look Mikey in the eyes again. No. She couldn't do it. At least she didn't think she could, but didn't she owe it to herself to explore every option available? What kind of life would it have? If it comes out looking like Mikey how would they take care of it? How could she explain to a doctor without being committed? April shook her head as she held it between her hands. Too many questions and she didn't have any answers.

It was the early evening with the sun still in the sky, yet she was drained as if she had run a hundred miles. April undressed down to her underwear in the summer heat and laid on the couch. She turned on the TV, and soon she had drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Day 2:**

April got up before dawn. She knew the result but she had to confirm to herself that it wasn't all some horrible nightmare.

Stupid, prominent, undeniable plus sign. Instead of throwing this pregnancy test stick down, she carefully placed the cap back on the tip and set it aside. She stared in the mirror at herself. Her eyes were bloodshot and sore. She hadn't remembered crying so hard, but she must have. She applied enough makeup to hopefully cover the tell-tale signs of her emotional state. She had just put on some nude lipstick when she felt her stomach turn. The scent of the lipstick was setting her off. April closed her eyes trying to will the nausea away, but it wouldn't be denied. Knowing what was next, she kneeled down and let up the toilet seat.

She flushed it down, trying not to be nauseous about being nauseous. She freshened her breath and her makeup once more and headed to work.

* * *

 **Day 3:**

Saturday morning. April had made the long trip from her apartment, even waking up extra early to get there. Now that she stood across the street from the abortion clinic she didn't know if she could cross the threshold.

"Information April. You're just getting information," she said to herself as she crossed the street. She walked quickly with her head down as if the whole world were watching her do what she thought of as a walk of shame.

The lady at the desk greeted her politely enough, but it did nothing to slow April's hammering heart. She placed clammy palms flat on the cold surface of the receptionist desk, putting on a smile that she hoped was convincing.

"How may we help you?" The older lady asked. The look in her eyes told April that this woman knew. She knew.

"Hello, my name is uh, April and I just wanted to talk to someone…" April tried not to trail off as she looked at the waiting room full of nothing but young women.

"You want to talk to someone? About what Ms. April?" The lady gently prodded.

 _She knows._

"Um," April stammered as her attention was snapped back to the receptionist. "I just want information about options," she said, her voice dropping at the last word.

The woman nodded her understanding without being told more. She grabbed a handful of pamphlets and handed them to April. April took them, glancing over them briefly before muttering a 'thanks' and heading back out of the glass double doors. With her shoulders hunched as if against a cold that wasn't there, April marched across the street to the bus stop bench.

She made it all the way to the subway before she found a relatively quiet corner and looked through the pamphlets. They had titles like 'Everything You Need to Know about Abortions' and 'Your Right to Choose'. April had always been pro-choice although she had never had reason to seek this information for herself. As she rifled through the pamphlets a feeling of wrongness invaded her heart and mind. This may be an option for some, may even be the only option at times, but it wasn't for her. She found the nearest trash and dumped them in, before slumping in defeat on the subway bench. April had to stifle the tears she felt threatening to fall.

* * *

 **Day 4-6:**

Mikey had been texting her like crazy but she had ignored every single one of them. She was angry, irrationally angry at him. She knew it was wrong to punish him for something that he not only was unaware of, but that was not all his fault either.

'Hey angel cakes'

….

'you okay?'

…..

'well, you must be busy'

…..

'r u mad at me?'

…..

She felt horrible and selfish for not even replying, knowing that he would worry but she couldn't help it. She needed time to think. She needed to tell him since she had decided that she wasn't going to get rid of it.

April found herself staring at her side profile in the mirror. She smoothed a hand over her flat stomach admiring the six pack there. She inhaled deeply and poked her belly out, looking at herself closely. _So this is what I'll look like at maybe four or five months I guess_ , she thought to herself.

Over the last few days she had been trying to think of her baby not as an 'it', but as a he or she. It was hard to do. It was hard thinking like a mom when you weren't expecting to ever be a mom. She finally exhaled and turned full face towards the mirror. She tried not to think about how she was going to tell Mikey. April went to bed to the sound of her t-phone. Mikey would text her for the next hour before he stopped.

* * *

 **Day 7:**

April couldn't run from this any longer. Just so that they wouldn't send an all-out search party for her, she answered Leonardo's text. He was worried, and when she answered his text and not Mikey's without explaining why, he'd gotten angry. She could tell by his short answers.

Directly after work April made her way to the manhole that she specifically used. She had the pregnancy test in her messenger bag already. She was okay until she got near the lair. When she saw Mikey slowly step through the turnstile entrance with caution and a hurt look upon his face she almost turned tail and ran. She had hurt him very much with her actions. He thought she was angry with him and he had been wracking his brain trying to figure out why.

"April?" He said in a small pleading voice. She could tell he wanted to run and embrace her like he usually did but was afraid to. She had created this distance, now she didn't know how her news would affect it.

She hadn't expected that her love for him would swell in her chest and fill her so completely at the sight of him. Her legs moved on their own as they carried her to him, arms outstretched and reaching for him. She just needed him close to her. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry, for whatever I did angel cakes," he pleaded into her hair as he held her. Tears stung at her eyes. He was apologizing for something that she had done.

April hugged him as tightly as she could. "Mikey don't. You didn't do anything I promise. We, we just need to talk. Are your brothers here?" She asked as she finally pulled out of his embrace, to find his eyes were wet.

"Yeah angel, they're here. What's wrong? Is it the foot clan? Did someone hurt you?" Mikey asked giving her a good once over and feeling for injuries.

"No Mikey, nothing like that. We just need to really talk about something super important," she said rubbing his arms soothingly.

"Ok, anything for you angel," he said taking her gently by the hand and leading her past Raph, and a scowling Leonardo towards his room.

It was in orderly chaos as usual. Mikey swiped the odds and ends off his made bed with one arm and helped her be seated. He sat down next to her and wrapped a large arm around her shoulders.

"Now, tell your Mikey what's wrong Angel Cakes. Why didn't you answer my texts? I sent like a million of 'em, see?" He said showing her all the messages on his phone.

She nodded, barely glancing at them before she turned fully to face him, lips quivering and eyes watering.

"Hey, hey, hey April. What is it? Please tell me what's wrong," Mikey said, his tone changing and his rare serious face making an appearance at her obvious distress.

April wanted to find a delicate or clever way to say the words, but nothing came to her. All she could do was say it flat out and hope that Mikey could take the news. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"Mikey, a few days ago. Like, a week ago I did a test and, Mikey…I'm pregnant."

The words hung there in immeasurable silence. She watched Mikey's face go slowly from contemplative, to utter shock, to awe and wonder, and finally settling on his trademark easy smile. His eyes glued themselves to her abdomen as though trying to imagine her fully pregnant and showing. His hands crept up to his mouth, turning into fists to muffle his cries of excitement.

"You mean, I'm gonna be a….dad April?" He asked, his excitement starting to bubble up as he could no longer sit down. He sprung to his feet, bouncing on his toes and looking at her with wide excited blue eyes.

"Yes, Mikey. You're gonna be a dad," she said marveling at him. April wasn't prepared for this reaction, not really. She thought he would be sad, but then chided herself for not knowing her man better. Of course Mikey would be ecstatic. He would jump for joy and it would have to be her that brought home to him the full brunt of the situation before he considered it. Then, he would worry himself to an early grave.

"Oooh my god April!" He exclaimed, bouncing around the room before coming back to the bed.

He wrapped an arm around her back and pressed his other hand flat against her belly.

"Hey little Mikey, or Mikette. You could totally be a girl, and like I would be so completely cool with that!" He said with a smile stretching his face and, speaking directly to her stomach. He leaned his head down pressing his ear to her as if he could hear a response.

"You think she can hear me in there April?" Mikey asked innocently, still 'listening' to her belly.

"No baby, it can't hear you yet," she said. A small smile wanted to creep to her face, but the reality of it all this stifled it. She hated to burst his bubble, but she needed to bring to his attention the harsh reality of them bringing a baby into this world. It wasn't like it was on the movies, and he had to know that.

"Mikey, please get up. We still need to talk about this," she said trying not to let her nerves shine through her voice. Mikey snapped his head up, smiling brightly. It faltered when he saw she was still distressed. He held her shoulders as he studied her face.

"You don't want it," he stated plainly. "Why don't you want our baby?" He asked without any judgment, and that almost hurt worse than if he had screamed it at her in anger.

April shook her head, in denial of what she didn't know. She squirmed out of his grip and stood facing him, her head down and her own arms hugging herself.

"It's not that I….Mikey, this wasn't supposed to be possible," she said in a small voice. Mikey waited patiently for her to continue. She willed herself to look him in the face as she spoke, and not be a coward about it.

"Remember we asked Donnie, and he said it wasn't possible. That we're too different, and it seemed that way. God, we did so much for so long. I never worried about it, but now…" she had to gather herself and find the words to express her fears.

"Do you regret anything we ever did angel cakes?" Mikey asked and the question itself brought her to the root of the issue.

"Not even a little," she reply instantly. No, she hadn't regretted being with him in every sense of the word. She thought back to all those nights and even some days, and it filled her with nothing but bliss.

Mikey was quiet for a while, sitting there with his hands on his considerable thighs studying her.

"You're afraid the baby's gonna be like me," he said matter-of-factly.

April crumbled to the floor with silent tears. She felt so ashamed of even having thought it, but she couldn't deny the cold hard truth. Still she couldn't help but try to deflect.

"Of course I want the baby to be like you," she said. She only meant that partially. She wanted the baby to carry his honor, his name, his spirit.

 _But not his looks_

"You know what I mean," he said, a rare look of irritation crossing his features. He got up and picked April off the floor and brought her to sit in his lap like a kid. With a large green finger he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know what Donnie told us," Mikey began, cradling her cheek in his palm, but not forcing her to look at him just yet.

"I know you're worried about having a mutant…"

"Mikey no…" she interrupted but he shushed her. He needed to express his own thoughts. She quieted down to let him speak.

"Listen. I know you're worried about having a mutant baby. It's okay because I understand that. But you gotta know I would never let any harm come to little Mikey or Mikette. We're a family April. The baby's gonna have an amazing life I promise. They'll have the best uncles in the world, the best grandpa with master Splinter. Donnie can teach the baby stuff, Leo can train the baby, Raph….well I don't know what Raph will teach…" Mikey said chuckling a little. April couldn't help but smile at it as well.

"Raph'll be teaching my baby how to sneak and drink beer," she said, giggling and wiping her own tears.

"Yeah probably," Mikey snorted. "The point is, the baby's life will be complete. It may not be the way you probably thought about having a kid, but still," Mikey said, turning her to look at him.

"You're gonna be an awesome mommy, and I promise to be an awesome dad," he said, his eyes determined to fulfill that promise at all costs. "I love you angel cakes. I'm gonna help you through this. We all will. We'll get through this like a family, you gotta trust me. You trust me don't you?" Mikey asked, smiling when April nodded her head and leaned on his shoulder, curling herself into his lap.

* * *

That evening they announced it to the rest of the brothers and Splinter. Needless to say everyone was shocked, but it gave way to joy and celebration. Donnie immediately went to work trying to study female gestation and birth, and trying to calculate the possible differences for April's unique situation. Splinter eventually lectured Mikey on the responsibilities of fatherhood, but was cautiously happy for him anyway.

Mikey was treating April like a delicate piece of crystal, even insisting on carrying her everywhere in the lair. She had to fuss at him to make him stop it.

April was finally coming to grips with the situation. Seeing the outpour of support made it easier to cope with. Maybe she would be alright.

* * *

 **Day 15:**

The pain in her abdomen woke her up out of a sound sleep. Instinctively she reached for Mikey who'd been sleeping with her in her apartment since she broke the news to him. He wasn't there tonight though, and she stopped searching once she remembered he had gone on patrol and told her he would be in the lair tonight.

A pain hit her again, making her sit up and double over, gripping the sheets with one hand, and her stomach with the other. After it passed she hurriedly got up. All she could think of was her baby. What if something was wrong? She hadn't known what to expect and neither had anyone else. Maybe she was in labor? It would be a shocker but at this point anything was possible.

Crouched over with the residual pain, April made her way to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and immediately pulled down her underwear, only to be shocked and worried at the sight. April had never seen so much blood from her own body, not even on her heaviest flow days. She sat on the toilet, throwing her soiled underwear to the floor. Another pain hit her, causing her to moan out and double over. This time she could actually feel the blood running out of her like a river.

Panic started to set in. April had never been pregnant before, so had never experienced a miscarriage. Despite that, it was obvious to her that this was indeed a miscarriage. She had to do something. She needed a doctor. She thought of calling Donnie, but as much as she loved and respected his expertise on so many things, Donatello was not a medical doctor. She needed to go to the emergency room.

As another pain rolled over her, a fresh horrible thought seized her. What if the doctors can tell that the baby isn't human? Fear started to take hold and it was all April could do to contain it. She got up, cleaning herself as best she could and wrapping a towel around her. She went back into the bedroom to find her phone and call the ambulance.

* * *

Later that evening she was released after a D&C. She had called Vern to pick her up, although she was very vague with him about why she was at the hospital to begin with. When she said she was having female issues, he had thankfully not wanted to hear anymore.

She gathered together a bag of her belongings, calling for a few days off and intending to spend the next few days in the lair with Mikey.

As she expected he hadn't taken the news well at all. He was being strong for her though. He had waited until he thought she was asleep before creeping out of the bed to find Leonardo. She heard his soft crying and had to fight not to get up to comfort him. He didn't want her seeing him cry over it. She needed to let him handle it however he saw fit. She heard the soft footsteps of his other two brothers, rising from their beds to comfort him as if they had been drawn by his heartache.

Mikey cried bitterly most of the night. Leo rocked him and held him close as Mikey sobbed into his chest. Leo's heart broke for his brother's pain. All Mikey could talk about was the baby this and the baby that. His excitement was contagious and soon he had all of them wondering how to adjust their lives for the new addition. Now, it was gone just as suddenly as it came.

Donnie tried to comfort Mikey as best he could, telling him that it was a miracle to begin with and that from what he read most women go on to have successful pregnancies after miscarriages. Mikey had nodded, appreciating that his brothers were comforting him. He couldn't have stood under the pain without them.

After crying and eating a little cold pizza in the kitchen, Mikey was okay enough to go back to bed. He comforted himself in knowing that if it happened once it could happen again. He crawled into bed behind a truly sleeping April, and cuddled closely. He kissed her hair and stroked her cheek before resting his head on his pillow. For a moment, he had been a daddy and the woman of his dreams had been carrying his child. His child. Mikey smiled as he drifted off.


	3. Better Me

**Title: Better Me (2k12) Set immediately after 'Tales of the Yokai'**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

He hadn't shown it to his brothers, but watching events play out had affected Raphael greatly. Master Splinter had relayed the story to them on more than one occasion before now, so it wasn't like they hadn't known to some degree what to expect. It was different seeing it though, rather than just hearing it.

Master Splinter had relayed the facts of those events, but he had always done so in a controlled manner. Only once had Raph seen his father's features falter as he spoke about the burning of the dojo, the fight between himself and his onetime friend, and finally the loss of his family. Other than that, he and his brothers had never pressured their father into telling them his story. They saw how much it pained him to recall, even if he kept his tone measured and kept his whiskers from twitching too much.

That night in the lair the mood was quiet after they had told their father where they had been and what they saw. Splinter didn't really react. He sat quietly to listen to his sons, not interrupting them. He watched as Mikey dramatically played out how they had fought off Oroku Saki's minions, and as they all teased Leo about taking their souls through their butts.

It had not escaped Splinter's notice that while not unusual, Raphael had been the quietest of all of them. He watched as his second oldest filed out of the dojo and went to his room in contemplative silence. He wanted to ask Raphael what was bothering him, but that was not the way Raphael responded best. His temperamental boy had to say things in his own time and in his own way. If he wanted his father to know what was bothering him, he would say so in due time.

In his room, Raphael lay on his shell rocking slowly back and forth in his hammock. He tossed an old tennis ball back and forth on the wall, alternately throwing it high and low. The constant muffled 'thump' of the ball hitting the brick wall was oddly soothing to the young turtle. He was tired and sleepy. He had rested his face mask on the small chair in his room, something he rarely did. His brow ridge was deeply furrowed and his eyes were beginning to ache and he knew they were just shy of being bloodshot. He couldn't sleep though. Every time he closed his eyes fires danced behind the lids, and he could hear the heart wrenching scream of Hamato Yoshi as he realized his beloved wife was dead.

His father had suffered an immeasurable amount of loss. Raphael briefly thought of losing all three of his brothers at once, but did not have the courage to imagine it to its conclusion. He couldn't really bear to think of the amount of solitude and complete loneliness and depression that would swallow him whole. However his father, his master had faced it and more.

Raphael had never given such deep thought to the many adversities his father had gone through in a relatively short amount of time. He lost his best friend, his wife, at the time he believed he'd lost his daughter. Only to come to America and instead of being able to deal with his grief and pain and loss in a normal way, he was cursed to mutate into a giant rodent. Something to be despised and hated by people. On top of that, he'd had a weird version of fatherhood foisted upon him in the form of four freakishly mutated reptiles.

Raphael threw the ball harder at the wall to relieve the pent up tension he now felt constricting his chest. He felt guilty, and he tried to tell himself it was unfounded but he didn't think that was entirely true. Splinter had found himself in the woeful position of having four mouths to feed outside of his own, and he had to do it in essentially squalor. They weren't just poor. They were confined to the shadows, confined to obscurity. Through all of that, through whatever pain and heartache Splinter had been dealing with, he shouldered that responsibility. Raphael felt guilty again.

He had always been rebellious. When he was smaller he thought that rebellion was a sign of his independence, and in a way he still believed that. Now however he was finding that hindsight was indeed 20/20 as Donnie had been known to admonish. He had not made Splinter's job easy by any means. In fact his rebellious nature had been driven in part just to see how much Splinter would take from him before giving up. He had been challenging his father's authority in various ways all throughout his childhood. At this moment it made him sorrowful. He had always teased Leo about being so obedient and such a damn goody two shoes. As he lay in his hammock, he thought perhaps Leo had given thought at least somewhat to their father's plight, and had decided that through being obedient he could alleviate some of the pressure from their dad.

Raph mentally kicked himself for not being as perceptive. He had always learned by doing and experience. He guessed maybe it just took him to 'experience' Splinter's story to really appreciate all the emotional nuances that he missed while just listening to it.

Raphael craned his neck to look at the alarm clock on the table beside his hammock. In bright red numbering it read 3:24 a.m. He stopped tossing the ball for a moment as a strange urge hit him. Slowly he crept up careful not to make noise. Before opening the door to his room he listened at it to hear what he could hear. After a few moments of complete silence, he decided that the household was asleep.

Raphael eased the door open very slowly so that the noisy hinges wouldn't creek. He stepped out into the darkness of the lair. He only had one thing in mind to do, and he knew he wouldn't be able to rest if he didn't. It was taking a big chance, but he had to. If master Splinter was awake, well then he'd have to play it off somehow.

Raphael tip toed to the dojo entrance, relieved to find no one in meditation. A single candle burned on the makeshift mantelpiece where the revered picture of Splinter's human family resided. It cast an eerie glow over the entire area. With all the quiet stealth that his training allowed, Raphael slid the shoji screen to the side and let himself in. He stood in the shadow of a corner, holding his breath and waiting on his father to say something. Perhaps to ask him why he was creepily watching him sleep, or why he wasn't in bed himself at this hour.

After he was sure that his father had to be sleep Raphael kneeled down on the floor and crawled towards the bedside. Splinter was sleeping on his back, hands folded neatly over his chest, the rise and fall of his quiet breathing undetectable in such low lighting. Raphael sat kneeling beside his dad and just watched before speaking ever so softly.

"I know I haven't been the best son, dad," he began, hating to discuss his feelings like this. It was easier though since sensei was sleeping. There were no witnesses to make fun of him later.

"I know I always do stuff to get on your nerves, and…stuff like that," Raph said, clasping his hands together and willing them not to fidget.

"I can't promise that I'll change overnight or nothin'. I'm still gonna be me, and Leo's still not the complete boss o' me, but I can promise to be better. I mean, I can be a better son to you dad. I'm gonna try to do like you ask me. I'll try to be a better me." He sat quietly afterwards, not knowing how to get out of it or end it now that he had spoken his piece.

He was gonna lean down and kiss his dad on the muzzle, but thought that would surely wake him. So he settled on making a fist and very gently bumping it to Splinter's hand. A smile brightened his features.

Raphael scooted out of there as quietly as he had come in. Finally he could close his eyes and rest. He had made a peace with his father even though his dad didn't know that. Raphael snuggled into his hammock to catch a few z's before training.

In his room behind the shoji screen Splinter's eyes glistened with tears. A peaceful smile was on his face. He'd heard every word, and even had to control himself from making his own fist to match his son's.

" _You didn't need to say that my son, but I am happy that you did,"_ he thought to himself _. "You are already my favorite son named Raphael. You make me so proud, and I am better for having raised you."_ The few tears fell, wetting the small pillow behind him.


	4. Squeaky Toy

**Title: Squeaky Toy (2k14 turtle tweens)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Stop splashing water on me Mikey," Raph grumbled over his shoulder, giving Mikey a semi-sharp look before continuing on.

"Hehe, whatever Raphie," Mikey said sticking his tongue out, crossing his eyes, and waggling his hands to either side of his head. Raph smirked and turned back around, only to pin Mikey with what he thought was a menacing look when he felt water splash his legs again. Mikey just laughed and ran ahead to catch up with and bother Leo.

"You really shouldn't be touching that Raph, it's dirty," Donnie said referring to the long rusty pipe that Raph was using as a walking stick/investigation prod.

"Oh really Donnie, I hadn't noticed how dirty it was. You know why? Cause we're in a freakin' sewer Donnie everything is dirty," Raph said, the sarcasm making Donnie frown behind his too-big glasses.

"Whatever," Donnie said pushing his glasses back up on his face. "When you get a bad case of tetanus don't come running to me," he mumbled as he hitched up his overalls and ran to where Leo and Mikey were looking at something they found.

"When you get a bad case of tet-tat- whatever don't come running to me," Raph mocked under his breath. He had looked ahead and was mildly intrigued that his brothers seemed to have found something interesting.

He wanted to see just as badly, but refused to run over there like he was desperate or something. He'd thought the secret trip through the sewers would be more exciting. He told them if they went at night it would be more fun, but Leo had spoken against it saying something about not being able to see their way. He said it even after Donnie had shown him the flashlight. Whatever. He didn't like this safe little trip, but sitting in the lair was even more boring.

He didn't even know why Master Splinter didn't want them roaming around. He was eleven years old for goodness sakes. Well, Leo was eleven too, but somehow Raph felt as though his eleven was better than Leo's eleven. He was bigger so he was older in his mind, regardless of what Master Splinter said.

As Raph got closer to his brothers he saw that they were huddled around some toys. There were a few action figures, a deck of what looked like Yu-Gi-Oh cards that were messed up but maybe salvageable, and a few small toy cars that Raph recognized as Hot Wheels. He loved those things. He loved cars and motorcycles and vehicles in general. When he was younger and stupid he thought he could maybe be a mechanic or something. That was before he realized he was so different and that the humans on the surface would not accept the likes of him or his brothers.

Raphael hunkered down next to an extremely excited Mikey who was busy gathering up the playing cards and trying to hog all the action figures too.

"This one's mine, and this one's mine, ooh ooh, and this one's mine too…" Mikey said laughing and snatching up all the toys.

"Hey Mikey, it's no fair!" Donnie whined trying to get his hands on those cards and at least one of the figures. Mikey slapped his hands away and hugged the toys to his chest.

"It's not my fault you're slow and can't see!" Mikey said before he realized what had come out of his mouth.

"Mikey!" Leo reprimanded. "Now apologize to Donnie, right now," he said shoving Mikey and taking some of the toys from him. This elicited a whine as Mikey scooted towards Donnie with his head down.

"Sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to be mean," Mikey said giving his brother the big baby eyes and reaching for a hug. Donnie's face was scrunched and skinny arms folded over his thin chest. He frowned at his brother as he adjusted his glasses for the thousandth time. As Mikey got closer Donnie swatted his arm.

"Ow! I said sorry Donnie," Mikey said rubbing his arm and pouting.

"Don't make fun of me! Dad says it's not my fault I'm myopic and it's not. I can't help it Mikey," Donnie said plaintively although he was trying to sound angry. It just came out as hurt feelings.

"What's 'my pics' Donnie?" Mikey asked innocently. Donnie was about to roll his eyes when he realized he had never actually explained that to Mikey before.

"My-op-ic. It means I can see things closer to me really well, but things that are far away I can't see so clearly," Donnie explained his anger ebbing. He knew Mikey didn't mean any harm, not like how Raph means when he calls him four eyes.

Mikey scooted closer and then to Donnie's surprise kissed both lenses of his glasses. When Donnie smiled, Mikey leaned back in this time giving Donnie a long saliva-ridden lick across his cheek, then jumped back out of his brother's long reach.

"Why did you do that?!" Donnie exclaimed mortified at the sheer amount of germs Mikey had just passed to him. He jumped up to give a halfhearted chase, but he knew his younger brother was too fast. He would have to outsmart him instead.

"I wanted to kiss you up close so you could see how sorry I was," Mikey said, laughing hysterically as he ran around in circles with his arms spread wide like an airplane.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry alright," Donnie muttered, a sneaky smile spreading across his face. He pulled his staff out and readied it. Right as Mikey ran past, eyes crossed and laughing, Donnie shot the staff out. It caused Mikey to fall backwards right into the pile of toys that Leo had so carefully arranged.

"Aaaaaggh!" Mikey yelled to the top of his lungs, rubbing his plastron and looking at Donnie accusingly. Then, he started laughing even more. "Again! I bet you won't get me next time!" Mikey shouted rocking on his carapace and springing to his feet.

"Stop it guys," Leo tried to say with authority but he was laughing too hard for it to mean much.

Satisfied with himself, Donnie sat back down to help Leo divvy up the haul of toys. Seeing that the toys were about to be handed out without him, Mikey eventually settled down too.

"Okay, we'll just go eenie-meenie-minie-mo to pick," Leo said getting a nod from Mikey and thoughtful look from Donnie. Then Leo noticed Raph had walked down the tunnel a ways and was kneeling down looking at something although from his angle Leo couldn't tell what it was.

"You coming over to pick out your toys Raph?" Leo called to him. He knew Raph would probably want the toy cars even if he didn't say so.

"Huh?" Raph called back over his shoulder. If Leo didn't know any better he would have said Raph had a guilty look on his face. He couldn't figure out why that would be so, they had all sneaked out of the lair while Splinter was gone, and so they were all equally guilty.

"I said don't you wanna come pick a toy. They're in pretty good condition actually. I know you want the cars…"

"Yeah, yeah, save me the cars," Raph said turning quickly back around to look at whatever he had in his hands.

"Whatever, you're always so cranky," Leo muttered more to himself than anyone else. He set the toy cars aside and started the eenie-meenie-minie-mo in order to divide the rest of the spoils.

Donnie hadn't liked the method of choosing, but since he'd ended up with the Yu-Gi-Oh cards he was happy about the outcome. He looked down at the old watch that he had found and fixed a couple of weeks before.

"Uh oh, guys we gotta hustle before dad gets home!" He said hating the way his voice went all high pitched whenever he got excited. Mikey giggled and jumped up already starting to run back towards the lair.

"Race ya! Last one to the lair was hatched from a rotten egg!" He called unfairly giving himself a head start.

"Uh uh, you're not beating me this time knucklehead!" Leo called as he started after him.

"Come on Raph!" Donnie called as he also started running back.

"Alright here I come!" Raph said, first carefully tucking his secret item into the inner pocket of his favorite red windbreaker he always wore. Then he set off after his brothers who were way ahead of him, but he could clearly hear their whooping and hollering ring through the tunnels.

* * *

They'd come away from their earlier adventure with Splinter none the wiser. They had agreed to hide their toys for the time being so that sensei wouldn't ask them any questions. This was more than fine for Raphael who laid in his hammock with a tattered magazine spread out before him. Every time he thought he heard footsteps that might have been coming his way, he hurriedly put the magazine away, heart beating fast and all his hearing attuned. When he felt like all was safe, he opened his magazine again and gawked at the pictures.

The cover was torn halfway, so all he could make out were the last four letters of the title 'YBOY', whatever that meant. Inside, the pages were torn, some were muddied, but he could make out what this particular magazine was all about and he was amazed. It was girls. Lots and lots of girls and they were naked, all of them. Raph didn't know all the names to all the parts, but he knew for a fact that it was something Master Splinter would 100% disapprove of if he knew about it. So Raphael knew he had to keep this a secret, especially from nosy Mikey, and tattle-tell Leo.

Reverently Raphael gazed at each photo. Before now he hadn't given a whole lot of thought about girls and what they looked like. He knew he was different enough that none of them would ever think he was cute or like him. If he were being honest with himself, he had not long gotten out of the 'cootie' phase and thinking that human girls had to be nasty looking, with no shell, no tail, and no scales. How wrong he had been about that. How deliciously wrong he had been.

* * *

Leo sat up in his bed. He listened for a second, but when the sound didn't come again he laid down. Right as his head hit the pillow there it was again. He thought back to the toys they'd found. None of them were soft, so they couldn't be making that noise.

'Squeeeaak'

There it was again, that squeaky sound. Who had a squeaky toy? Leo crept up and leaned against his bedroom door. When he heard only that sound again he opened his door slowly. He looked down the hall and all was quiet, not even the lights from the computer were flickering underneath Donnie's door.

'Squeeeeeaaaak'

Leo stood silent turning towards the source of the sound. It was coming from…Raph's room? Big bad Raph was playing with a squeaky toy? He smiled slyly as he crept towards Raph's room. This was gonna be so good.

So caught up in his secret magazine was Raph, that he hadn't heard Leo's approach. It wasn't until his door opened and Leo stepped through it did he realize his precarious position.

"Leo!" Raph whisper screamed as he almost fell out of his hammock, scrambling to put something away under his pillow and flipping onto his plastron.

In the darkness Leo couldn't make out what was happening, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously anyway. He'd wanted to catch Raph in some embarrassing act, but couldn't help but think he'd walked in on something a little more involved than playing with a squeaky toy.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! It says 'Do Not Disturb' on my door, or can't you read yet?!" Raph continued to whisper scream. He was completely mortified, had turned a deep red, and was therefore entirely irate. Not to mention he'd been thoroughly 'interrupted'.

"You're the one in here playing with a very loud squeaky toy Raph, I just came to check it out," Leo whisper screamed back as he turned to make sure the door was soundly closed behind him. He was trying to be just as put out as Raph, but he knew he was infringing on Raph in his personal space, late at night at that.

"And by 'check it out' you mean spy on me you freak! I hate you Leo! Now get out or I'll tell dad!" Raph threatened. He usually didn't bother threatening his brothers with telling their father. Typically he just beat them up for any trespasses against him, but he was flustered and couldn't think of anything more effective than that to ruffle Little Boy Blue's feathers. It almost worked as Leo started to turn and leave, but something stopped him.

Leo couldn't pinpoint it, but something was off. By now Raph would have leaped at him from across the room and they would have been fighting. For some reason Raph was laying there, obviously furious but still not fighting. There was just no way he was that embarrassed over a children's toy. Nope, it was something else and Leo was intent on finding out what. He knew he should probably just leave, but this was too good an opportunity for payback to leave alone.

"Get out Leo. I'm warnin' you" Raph threatened again, this time sitting up a little.

"I will. After you give me the squeaky toy. I can't sleep with you making all that noise," Leo said calmly as he walked a little closer with his hand out.

"I ain't got no toy stupid, now get the fuck out Leo!" Raph whispered again, shaking with anger.

"If you don't give me whatever you were just hiding I'm gonna tell dad you were cussing, and then you'll be in the Ha'shi for the rest of your stupid life!" Leo threatened pulling out what he hoped was a Trump card.

Raph was so mad he could have split Leo's shell in half, but the threat was real. Lately he had been cussing up a storm and sensei told him the next time he heard Raph cuss, or if his brothers told that he cussed, Raph was going to spend a very long time in the Ha'shi. Raph _hated_ the Ha'shi. He hated that stupid tricycle, and he hated that stupid knitting….sort of. Well, he hated it when it was part of the Ha'shi. Raph weighed his options. Perhaps if he shared what he had, Leo would be less inclined to rat it out. After all, if he was looking too he couldn't tell on Raph about it. He'd be just as guilty.

"Alright, but you have to keep your big mouth shut. Promise me Leo!" Raph said, sitting up all the way and trying to pin Leo with a glare in the darkness.

"Okay, okay. I promise not to tell, now show me what you've got," Leo said, intrigued now that his interest had been piqued. It wasn't every day that Raph caved so easily. Whatever it was, it must've been a big deal.

Reluctantly Raph went over to his desk to get a pen light that he got from Donnie. He came back to his hammock and sat down, making sure to shine the light directly in Leo's eyes.

"Sit down doofus," Raph said. Obediently Leo sat next to him and waited.

"Now, I'm about to show you somethin' that I found today. You can't tell it Leo I swear or I'll beat you up every day even if dad makes me stay in the Ha'shi forever, you got that?" Raph threatened once more. Leo agreed, wanting now more than ever to see what Raph had. This had to be good.

As if he were revealing the map to the lost city of Atlantis, Raph pulled the tattered old magazine from under his pillow. With the pen light in his mouth, he sat it on his lap and opened it. Leo let out a small gasp, and Raph smiled around the pen light. He had him. Leo would never tell now.

"Raph, you shouldn't have this. This is nasty stuff about girls," Leo whispered, truly not wanting to be heard now. Despite his own warnings he was more than entranced by the images he could make out. He never thought human girls could look so….nice.

"I know it's nasty stuff, but if you wanna look at it sometimes you can. We gotta keep it a secret though or we'll both be in trouble," Raph whispered back. He was nervous about it, but also glad he had something first before Leo. He had seen naked girls first, and it was kind of a big deal.

Leo stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at the pictures. He flipped through the whole book twice before Raph had to kick him out. As if in a daze Leo did go back to his room, unable to sleep with those images dancing in his head. Raph couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard a faint but very familiar squeaking sound coming from Leo's room.


	5. The Last of Us

**Title: The Last of Us (2k12 – Future older turtles)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

He laid the bundle of flowers at the last site. His knees pained him especially in the dead of winter, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to pay his respects properly. Gently he rubbed the rock that he had carved with his own hands. They weren't big fancy headstones or anything. Hell they were barely proper graves, but they were something and Raphael was going to honor them.

They'd fought all their lives from boyhood until well after master Splinter had suffered through years of Alzheimer's and then finally succumbed to pneumonia. Those last few years of Splinter's life had been hard on all of them, but it was hardest perhaps on Leonardo, who wished desperately do fill their father's shoes. In Leo's estimation that never happened. What he hadn't realized was that his brother's didn't need that, they'd just needed Leo at his best. Leo had given them his best and beyond that.

Raphael cleared the dense snow from around Leo's headstone, then hastily dusted his hands and put his gloves back on. He recalled the day Leo had left with Karai to Japan for what they all thought was the final time. He never liked it to be brought up, but now that all his brothers were gone he could admit. Raphael had cried the hardest at the thought that Leo would never return. Raph tried everything to make Leo stay.

" _So you leavin' us, is that how it is Leo?" Raph had screamed in his brother's face with tears streaming down._

 _Leonardo only gave him that familiar hateful look of patience, as if he were explaining this for the tenth time to a stubborn child._

" _Raph we've been over this already. I'm going to try to make a life with Karai. It's not that I don't love you all, but it's just that….I don't know how else to say it Raph. Please don't make me do this again. Can't we part on good terms?" Leo said reaching for his brother who only snatched away._

" _You're choosing her over us. We're your brothers Leo. How're we gonna be a team without you, huh? How?!" Raph said, trying anything to make his brother change his mind._

 _Leo sighed deeply, wiping away tears of his own. He didn't want to say goodbye like this. He didn't want to feel guilty, and he didn't want to have his brother hating him._

" _Raph we haven't needed to be a team since the whole Mutant Liberation Wars. We don't need to stay hidden Raph. We can live our lives now," Leo said once again trying to reach out and hug his brother. Raph folded his arms like the petulant ten year old he used to be. Leo frowned._

" _Is that what Master Splinter would say? You think he would say we don't need to be a team anymore?" Raph said and he could see his words had an effect. He hated himself immediately afterwards for saying them but what was done was done._

" _That's not fair. If Donnie and Mikey can be happy for me why can't you?" Leo asked. Raph had no reply other than to turn his back and walk away._

He'd regretted it every day since then. It would be ten long years before Leo and Karai came back to the states. It would take five more years for Leo and Raph to repair their relationship, with Raph doing all the heavy lifting.

Raphael shook his head at the memory and ran a gloved hand back over Leo's headstone. Every time he visited their graves he had apologized to each of them, but he would pay special attention to say sorry to Leo.

"M'sorry Leo. For all those times I was a pain in your shell for no reason. You forgave me each time even though I didn't really deserve it…" Raph said trailing off. He gave the makeshift headstone another gentle rub and then tightened the coat he was wearing around him a little more. The winter wind was picking up even though the sun was still relatively high in the late afternoon sky.

Raphael stayed a while longer thinking of his brothers with a mix of grief, guilt, and a few fond memories. After Leo left for Japan, the rest of the brothers had gone their separate ways. Raph still kept in touch with Mikey, but Donnie kept his distance. Raphael couldn't blame him. After Splinter's death and Leo's departure Raph took a swan dive right into depression and alcohol. Donnie had tried everything to bring him out of it, but Raph had always been stubborn and prone to wallow in his own self-pity. After years of drunken violence in the lair against his brothers, Donnie had finally banned Raph from it. Mikey protested heavily, but Donnie was staunch and Raph simply accepted it.

Prior to all of that, he and his brothers had been heavy participants in what became known as the Mutant Liberation Wars. As the mutagen spread, so had viable mutant life. After years of Kraang invasions, and Shredder's antics a fairly sizable community of mutants had cropped up all over New York City. Spotting of some mutant or another became commonplace and moved quickly from internet hoax sites, to becoming legitimate nightly news.

At Leo's insistence the brother's had remained hidden, keeping true to their lifelong teachings and instincts. Of course it was Mikey who ventured forth first. Finding secret mutant hangout spots and making connections with others outside the lair. Leo tried so hard to stop Mikey from being so trusting, but in the end Mikey had gotten his way as usual.

It was with great trepidation that Leo had really allowed his brother's to go out and about, gradually loosening the reigns. Raphael had hated all the coddling at the time, but now he would give anything for a spar and a meaningless argument with his brothers.

"Raphael, it's getting late my love," he heard a voice say, bringing him out of his memories with a gentle touch to his still broad shoulders.

Slowly, with aching joints that he would not outwardly favor Raphael stood to his full height. He looked over his shoulder to the woman standing there. Even at sixty-two years old she remained in top physical form, aging flawlessly. The only sign that she was older was the greying at her temples, and the small crows feet sitting at the corners of her eyes and mouth. She still remained a beautiful as ever. Raphael also kept to his ninjutsu training daily to maintain his physique, although he didn't hit the weights as hard as he used to. Too many fights, too many injuries and broken bones had filled his body with various aches and pains, despite the presence of mutagen. Being a sixty year old turtle didn't help either. He had longevity but was now just trying to live out his years with some kind of dignity.

He struggled to smile a little at the woman he had painstakingly come to love. To his surprise, and to this very day his utter consternation, she had been the one to save him. It was her strength, and dogged determination to look after him as Leo had wished that finally brought him from the depths of his despair. He had cursed himself that he should be the last surviving brother. He believed in his heart that any of the others deserved life, and that living without them was a punishment the universe visited on him for all his years of being an asshole to his family. She had all but wiped that away. He never expected to love her. He had spent so much time hating her that it was a smack in the face when he realized his feelings for her had changed.

She hadn't had it any easier, with constantly feeling as though she was betraying the memory of Leonardo. Despite all that, here they stood linked arm in arm and walking away from the paltry cemetery reserved for mutants.

"C'mon Karai let's go. Sorry I kept you out in this cold," Raphael said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and making their way to his old motorcycle.

"I'm fine. We just need to get you warm," Karai said smiling and handing him his helmet before donning her own.

He managed a small smirk behind his helmet and settled on his two seated Harley. He'd need to get a better vehicle suited for winter, but for now this was what he had. The rumble of the Harley coming to life and the feel of Karai's arms wrapping around him as best she could, grounded him to the here and now.

There was no escaping the pain of the loss of his family. He thought alcohol, fighting, and trying to mate with any woman that would have him would drown the pain, but it only delayed the inevitable. It was Karai who told him that the pain never goes away, you simply make room for it. It was impossible to do, but year by year he had found that he could do it, that he must do it if he wanted to go on living and stop dishonoring their collective memories with his self-destruction.

By the time he pulled out of the small cemetery the sun was low and twilight was almost upon them. He headed home with the woman to whom he now owed a life debt. She'd saved him, and now they were the only two left. His brothers and father would live on in both their hearts, but they remained that last of the Hamato line, and Raphael would honor their memory until he lay next to them in the small cemetery.


	6. Hot Dog Stand

**Title: Hot Dog Stand (2k12 turtle's – young)**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

She had a really tight grip on his wrist for a girl. Leonardo could have easily pulled out of her grasp, but he didn't want to hurt her. He also didn't wanna jostle around and drop his ill-gotten prizes, he and his family needed them. He was nervous being caught like this. This was the city that never slept, and he was just on the edge of the shadows. If she tried to force him out into the light, he would have to disengage from her.

"How did you know I was here?" Leo asked timidly. He was super curious. He'd picked this particular stand because the vendor was blind. He'd still used his stealth to come up from behind. He thought he had been exceptionally quiet, but apparently he hadn't.

"I heard you young one. How do you think I can do business out here and not be robbed blind?" The lady said smiling vaguely in his general direction, her cheeks slightly pushing up the dark glasses she wore.

Leo was dumbstruck. He was trying to pay attention to so many things at once. His most pressing issue was the people walking along the busy street. The vendor positioned her cart near the entry of the alley he came from. This provided the cover of shadow he needed, but now said vendor was turned almost completely around facing the alley. No doubt her customers would try to see who she was talking to just on instinct. He couldn't allow them to see him. He was thanking his lucky stars right now that the woman who had him in her grasp was blind.

"You can go ahead and laugh, it was a joke after all," she said still smiling.

Leo wasn't in the mood to laugh. He was in the mood to run. There were now about four or five people gathered around the vending cart, and they were starting to rubberneck. The lady must've felt him tense.

"I can see you don't want to be brought into the light of day,"

"It's night," Leo corrected, reminding himself of Donnie. He was reminded that his family was waiting for him back home. He needed to end this soon.

"It's always night to me, but point taken young one," the lady said chuckling a bit at the strange boy she had in her hand. She could feel the rough scales of his wrist. If he had a visible skin condition this was most likely why he didn't want people to see him.

"If I let go of you, will you promise to wait for a minute or two? I wanna talk to you since this is the third time you've been here. I figure you owe me at least that much courtesy right?" The lady said in such a way that it left Leo no choice but to comply.

"I promise," he said promptly as she let him go. His first instinct was to run away, but he had given his word and his father had taught them that men stood by their word.

He watched as the vendor lady made quick work of her customers' orders. Her fingers knew their business well, as they moved deftly across the small surface, making the hot dogs without a single mistake. Soon all the patrons were gone, and she took the small open/closed sign from around her neck and hung it on the front of the large umbrella that covered her cart.

She washed her hands with some water from a bottle she had, wiped them dry then stuck one out for Leo to shake. She was facing almost the complete opposite direction of him and he had to smile and chuckle at the sight.

"You gonna leave a blind woman hanging young man?" She said amicably. She didn't seem to be overly sensitive about her condition.

"Hehe, over here ma'am," Leo said as he politely turned her to face him. Before he realized what he was doing he'd already placed a large three-fingered hand on hers. She didn't flinch although her mouth turned down in a concerned frown. Leo winced at his carelessness, but was put at ease when she gently placed her other hand over his. Leo gave a slight tug to pull her just a little further into the alley. Sensing no danger, she willingly allowed herself to be pulled the short distance.

"You sound young, and very polite. How old are you son?" She asked. She felt for the top of his head, then realizing she was much taller, she squatted down in front of him and hoped it was at least close to eye level with the strange youth.

"I'm nine, and thank you ma'am," he said.

"Have you got any family? Parents or brothers and sisters or something?" She asked him. Her voice was kind and laced with concern. She must've thought he was a homeless child or something.

"Yes," Leo said a bit reluctant to reveal any information about his family. If sensei had stressed one thing, it was that they were to remain a strict secret from the outside world. "I have some brothers and a dad," he said feeling like he owed some sort of explanation.

"Mm," she said nodding with the edges of her mouth turned down as if in thought.

"And would your father appreciate you stealing?" She asked. The question managed to be non-accusatory but it made Leo put his head down in shame anyway.

No, his father would not approve of it. However, Leo didn't want to tell her that his father had been really sick for the past almost two weeks, and he and his brothers had fed him what they had, and eaten the rest. They were desperate now. It was usually sensei who risked going above ground to get them food. Leo didn't know where master Splinter went to get food from, but he had just picked the first place he felt would be easy for him to get to. It hadn't really occurred to him that Splinter mostly dumpster dived for their food.

"No he wouldn't" Leo said trying to keep the misery out of his voice. He couldn't show he was weak, even if this lady seemed really nice.

For a while the lady said nothing. She also never let go of his hands and that was making him very uncomfortable. He had never had anyone but his family actually touch him. She made a few brief passes of her hands over his arms and face. He tried to move before she could graze his shell but he was too late. He froze, waiting on her to scream and react like people normally did when they realized he didn't just have some disease. She only pursed her lips, seeming to come to some conclusion or decision. Leo didn't know what she was thinking, but he was getting antsy and wanted this to end soon so he could get back.

"I-I'll pay you when I can ma'am. I'm sorry I was stealing from you," Leo said trying to placate the woman so she would let him leave.

"No," she said shaking her head. "You won't pay me because you can't. If you could pay money you would have. I understand now why you didn't want to be seen. I also know that you're not a bad boy. I get the feeling you don't want to steal. Am I right?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"No, I don't like to steal, but….we're hungry," and that's all he could say before he almost cried. He hated stealing and was staunch against it, but this was necessary. He would pay her back no matter what she said.

"I tell you what, you come here and I will give you what's left over okay? I stop selling around one o'clock in the morning. You think you can do that?" She asked and Leo's face brightened.

"You would do that?" He asked, awed at the kindness of this human that didn't know him. She could've called the police but she didn't.

"Yes, I would do that. Only there's one condition you have to fulfill. You think you can do something for me?" She asked and Leo's stomach fell. He knew there was a catch.

"Yes," he said with fear lacing his voice. He was trapped.

"Could you please tell me your name? You can call me Ms. Carrie," she said. Leo brightened again. This was easy enough.

"My name is Leonardo ma'am, I mean….Ms. Carrie," he said happily.

"Oh that's a strong name for a strong young man," she said rising to her feet with Leo's help, and finally releasing him. "I've held you long enough. You go ahead home and take care of your family. I bet they're waiting for you right?"

"Yes ma'am, and thank you. I really appreciate it," Leo said waving, then feeling stupid because she couldn't see it.

"I waved!" He said too loudly. The ring of her laughter filled the dark alley as she waved back.

"See you tomorrow Leonardo," she called back to him while shooing him with a gesture. His high pitched little boy laughter reminded him of the son she'd lost two years before. His name had been Leonard. _What a small world_ , she thought to herself as she wiped a happy tear away.


	7. Welcome To The Jungle

**A/N: So I took a few liberties with this one. It's really a crossover, and something I've been thinking about doing. I also want to write a fanfic based on the antagonist of this one shot. Tell me what you think of this one and whether or not a full on story would be interesting. I kinda had fun writing it, and hope you all enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Title: Welcome to the Jungle (2k14)**

 **Rating: T (Violence)**

* * *

Leo and his brothers had kept a tight formation tonight. Before the grisly murders happening in the gang-ridden slums all over New York, they had been fanning out and patrolling their designated portions of the city. There was a deadly gang turf war going on, and for the most part the brothers were content to stay out of it unless the violence got too close to their patrol areas or their home. That had been rare. The police were having a tough time of it, but by now they were used to the Purple Dragons and factions of the mob battling it out from time to time. The turf wars were always bloody, but this time they were downright gruesome. It was a rare thing for local NYC news stations to actually blur the film footage of crime scenes. The citizens of New York had long been desensitized to the images of carnage happening in and around the city, but this was different.

As more and more bodies piled up between both gangs, they'd stopped blaming one another and started looking for the enemy that was picking them off. They weren't being picked off one by one either. In one incident, the police had been called to a location near the docks where several bodies belonging to both gangs, were found hanging upside down. Some were skinned, and horrifically some had been de-boned for lack of a better term, with their spinal cords and skulls torn from their dead carcasses.

That was two weeks ago. The gruesome discovery had forced a sort of truce between gangs, and had set the brothers on notice. This they couldn't ignore. At first they had wanted to keep on with the separate patrols figuring to cover more ground, but Leonardo hadn't liked that idea one bit. At first his brothers had balked, even Donnie until Leo had reminded them that the guys who'd been killed weren't the two bit low level gang members. Big Sal and Anthony Carbone of the mob, and Dave Da Killah of the Purple Dragons were the ones who'd been killed. Both mob guys were known to be top Capo's and Dave was known to have earned his moniker as well.

Whoever this killer was he was taking out the top dogs, the crème de la crème so to speak. Whoever this was, he wasn't to be taken lightly. Not to mention that despite the messiness of the murder scenes, there had not been one shred of evidence left behind. According to police not even the smallest piece of DNA had been detected. This killer was an expert and this fact had set Leo on a razor's edge.

At first he thought it might have been a faction of the Foot, but even at the height of his power Shredder had not been this sadistic when doling out death and destruction. Vaguely he thought of the Kraang, but quickly dismissed it. Those slimy excuses for life forms could be counted on to mutate, experiment on, or kidnap you but not hang you like a trophy on a hunter's wall. That thought stopped Leo in his tracks as they neared the area where the mob guys had been found.

A hunter's trophy. Something about that thought set alarms off in Leo's head and sent a shiver down his shell. Trophy hunters do not hunt for need they hunt for sport. And what do they do with the quarry? Why, they show them off of course. They hang the big buck's head on a wall, skin the bear and use his hide as a rug, and take pictures next to the dead lion. Hadn't they been hanging there on the tallest piece of construction equipment parked on the docks for all to see? Yes my dear Dr. Watson, they had.

"Trophy hunter," Leo muttered.

"Huh?" Donnie queried landing silently next to his brother who seemed lost in thought.

"Huh? Nothing," Leo said, being pulled from his thoughts by his brother's presence. They were all there now.

"What do we do now bruh?" Mikey asked, although he knew the answer.

"We wait. He may come back here again, whoever he is. We'll be waiting for him if he does," Leo said, narrowing his eyes and focusing on the shadows as his training dictated. You always focused on the negative space, not on what was apparent. You couldn't always trust what you saw or heard.

Mikey settled back quietly. Leo could tell he was uncomfortable, they all were. The city had been gripped in a heat wave when these killings began, and the night brought little relief. Leo could see the sheen of sweat coating his arms as he crouched down in the shadows created by the stacked shipping containers.

With a simple hand motion, they got to the top of them so they could have better sightlines. They could see now in every direction, but that didn't make Leo feel any better. If anything he now had a distinct feeling of being watched. Stalked even. On the instincts of almost twenty year's worth of ninjutsu training, all four brothers slowed their breath and all but melted into the shadows such that the naked eye could not detect them until it was too late.

Leo narrowed his eyes, peering into the darkness. It was only by chance that he saw the three triangular dots align on Raph's shell. His eyes went round and the next few moments happened in slow motion.

"Raphael move!" He shouted. Raph was rolling away before Leo could finish warning him. Literally not a second later a bright blue flash followed by a powerful impact had blown a hole right where Raph had been. He could see Raphael make his way back onto another stack of shipping containers. What Leonardo saw next he couldn't really explain. It was as if the shadows themselves were moving and alive somehow.

"Raphael look out its aiming again!" Donnie shouted leaping from behind Leo and starting to attack the moving shadow.

Donnie's staff was a blur and from the sound of the blows he landed he was hitting something solid. Donnie must have gotten a good whack because Leo could hear a muffled scream or roar, and then Donatello went flying backwards with a hard thump. What appeared to be electricity crackled all around the thing until it phased into view.

Leonardo couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't chance to look at his brothers but he knew they were just as stunned as he was. Whatever this thing was it was huge, taller than Raphael though not as wide. It appeared to be decked out in some sort of tribal gear, complete with netting and a loin cloth with minimal armor. What appeared to be some sort of gun was perched on the thing's left shoulder, and Leo was willing to bet money that it was the same weapon the thing had shot at Raph. In its hand it also held something like a spear or naginata weapon. It wore a mask that covered not only its face but part of its large head, and hair-like tendrils that looked like dreadlocks spilled over its shoulders and down its back. It was well muscled with broad shoulders, and claw tipped fingers and toes. This creature was impressive and very much not a human being. It was vaguely reptilian if Leo had to put it in a category, although he knew that was way off the mark.

Mikey had run to Donnie's aid who had gotten up in the time it took for Leonardo to make sense of what he was seeing. Raphael meanwhile had circled around the creature in an attempt to attack it. Without his customary cry, Raph leaped into the air pointing his sai downward, obviously intending on driving them through the creature's back but it was too fast. It wheeled around and caught Raph right in the midsection with the blunt end of his spear-like weapon. When Raph thudded on the top of the shipping container, the creature was on him in a flash. It was all Raphael could do to bring his sai up in defense lest his throat be slashed right then and there.

His brothers all rushed to his aid, although not quietly. Their attacks would have felled a lesser foe, but this creature was anything but that. Although scant, his armor seemed to be more than enough to provide it protection from the turtle's weapons. Donnie and Mikey both had blunt weapons, making it much more difficult for them to hurt the being before them. They were giving it a good run for its money, but ultimately were doing little in the way of damage. Only Raphael and Leonardo had a chance of really harming it.

Through a combined attack Raphael managed to disarm it of its spear. They'd wrongly believed themselves to have gotten an advantage before it produced long double blades from its wrist guard. The large creature shook its dreads, bent its knees, and spread its arms in a challenging display.

'Come and get me,' the motion said. Come and get him they did.

The brothers surrounded the human-like creature searching for any opening or weakness in its defenses.

"Now would be a real nice time ta come up wit' a plan Fearless," Raph growled out, keeping a very watchful eye on the creature.

"Working on it Raph," Leo growled back. With a motion none of the other brothers saw Leo had thrown several shuriken at the killer, relieving it of its shoulder mounted gun before it could move out of the way. The thing grunted almost in disgust of being disarmed again, and reached for a weapon sheathed on its thigh. It was a disc like thing that Leo couldn't make sense of until the thing blocked his sword strikes with it.

Mikey came around to its side to attack but the thing was too fast again. It caught Mikey's arm on an upswing cutting it severely. With a shocked cry Mikey held his profusely bleeding forearm and jumped back out of the way of another strike, this one aimed at his head.

"Mikey!" Donnie and Raph yelled simultaneously.

Donnie ran to Mikey's side hurriedly trying to stop the bleeding. Raph leaped at the creature that was advancing on Mikey and Donnie's position perhaps to finish them off. The creature turned to Raph in time to partially dodge a sure death blow to the back of its large head. Instead, Raph caught its mask and tried unsuccessfully to sink the long points of his sai in its eyes. The sai didn't penetrate, but it did manage to damage the mask. A hissing sound came from it as Raph withdrew his weapons and caught one of the hoses, ripping it loose.

Quickly the thing jumped onto a different stack of shipping containers and proceeded to take its mask off. The brothers knew this was probably the best time to attack, but they were mesmerized. They wanted to see what this thing looked like. Leo and Raph jumped containers to stand before it although at a short distance. Almost ceremoniously it removed its mask, which appeared to also serve as some sort of breathing apparatus judging from the air spilling from the disconnected hoses. Finally it dropped its mask and stood in all its glory. As Leo suspected its head was elongated with a crest of small bones lining the edge. Its eyes were golden and recessed into its head with an overhanging brow ridge. Its mouth had two upper and lower mandibles each tipped with a tusk at least a couple of inches long. Suddenly the thing roared loudly, flaring its mandibles to reveal a smaller but very toothy inner mouth.

"You're one ugly muthafucka," Raph said more as a passing observation than an insult.

The thing trilled, and made a series of clicking and chittering noises that could almost pass for laughter and speech. Leo raised an eye ridge. Perhaps the thing understood their speech. Leo took a careful step forward intending to try to communicate.

"Are you what's been killing people and taking their skulls?" He asked. The thing tilted its head to the side as if processing what was being asked. Then as if figuring it out, it nodded in the affirmative.

"What are you? Are you an alien?" Leo asked. The thing tilted its head again and punched something on its wrist guard. The action made Leo and Raph bring up their weapons, and that seemed to amuse the alien a bit as it made another short trilling noise.

'Pred-a-toooor,' said a human-like voice that emanated from the device.

"Predator?" Leo queried. He supposed the name fit the bill. The predator nodded.

"Why're you trying to talk to it Leo? What's next, you and him gonna take trip to Starbucks's and a shoppin' spree at the mall?" Raph asked, confused and more than annoyed at Leo's behavior.

"Look at its eyes Raphael, he's no dumb animal. He understands me," Leo said. He turned to speak to the predator again.

"Why didn't you kill those women? They were witnesses? Can you understand me?" Leo asked.

The predator played another voice recording. It was the sound of a baby crying.

"Ba-by ma-ker" the predator growled out to the utter surprise of everyone else.

It all made a sort of sick kind of sense to Leonardo. There were women left alive at two of the crime scenes, both too shaken to describe or talk about what they saw. Being face to face with this alien made Leo understand why. Then suddenly another thought occurred to him. If this thing refused to kill women because perhaps he felt they were weak or defenseless, then that meant it worked on some sort of code or honor system. Leonardo was struck with a very crazy idea that might end in his death, but he had to try.

"It seems clear that you have some sort of honor. If that's true then you should have no problem fighting me, and only me. Leave my brothers out of it," Leo challenged before he could talk himself out of it.

"What the fuck are you doing Leo?" Raph asked furiously. Leo felt Donnie and Mikey creep closer. Leo didn't answer them.

"Do you agree to that, predator?" Asked Leo again looking for confirmation from the creature. Predator nodded its assent.

Raphael was absolutely livid. Donnie and Mikey were more afraid than angry. Master Splinter had always warned them against engaging an enemy before you knew anything about them. They all knew how rigidly Leo sometimes stuck to those teachings. For him to betray them now spoke to the urgency of the situation. Not to mention it seemed that Leonardo understood something intuitively that they did not. Reluctantly his brothers stood back. Without any more conversation the terms of this agreement were crystal clear. This was a fight to the death.

Leonardo raised both his katana and struck his stance. The predator's golden eyes gleamed with the anticipation of battle. With a deafening roar he brandished his double blades. They circled one another slowly each taking stock of their foe. It was Leonardo who struck first. The alien was strong. Leo could feel the terrible resistance whenever he struck it.

There was no way for the leader if the small band of ninjas to know that he was up against roughly three hundred years of hunting instinct and fighting ability. That this predator had been hunting all manner of lifeforms, and that it was highly ranked among the clan it belonged to. He couldn't know that this predator had been disappointed in this last hunt and was reveling in the fact that it had finally found worthy opponents. The alien was more than happy to oblige Leo's challenge. Leo seemed to be highly skilled even though predator had never encountered such a creature on Earth before.

Attack and counter attack, the battle waged for what seemed like ages. Leonardo's brothers desperately wanted to join him and end the fight as quickly as possible, but they knew how Leo felt about situations involving honor. In spite of that fact, they still called out moves or weaknesses as they saw them.

The predator's defenses were for all intents and purposes impregnable. This was no mere street thug, or even another highly trained ninja. Leo had never in his life faced a foe of greater skill. The Shredder paled in comparison. Leonardo had to bring to bear every ounce of his experience as a warrior, and it still might not be enough to best this creature. The predator still had his disc blade in the other hand, and was using it to block. Leo had seen what it did to Mikey and he was more concerned with it than the alien's double blades.

At first Leonardo was showing off his athleticism, jumping and flipping in an attempt to distract but the predator was not fooled by any of it. He kept up with the mutant ninja step for step and in truth didn't seem to be using one hundred percent of its effort either. That actually pissed Leo off. He stopped using the fancy moves and narrowed his focus with pinpoint accuracy. He never entered into a berserker rage or anything of the sort, but when he calmed his mind and focused solely on himself and his opponent, he did enter into a sort of hyper-awareness. He began to anticipate the predator's next moves. The alien had a tendency to favor his left side, and it was this observation that allowed Leonardo to land his first wounding strike.

Leo saw the disc strike coming and turned his shell to it. It was a lucky hunch on Leo's part and really simply the comfort of realizing that there was very little that could truly penetrate his shell. Had the predator hit his carapace straight on, Leo would have been cleaved in two, but the blow had hit near the edge of Leo's shell and gotten momentarily stuck there. It was the very small opportunity that Leonardo needed to deliver a hit that wouldn't miss. Leo ducked down bringing one katana across the front of the alien's thighs cutting them, and using the other to block the blow coming overhead.

The thing let out an angry growl, and Leo was astonished to see fluorescent green blood spill from the wounds. Both Leo and the alien quickly recovered to a short standoff. It was only at that point that Leo realized he had been cut several times, and that the sharp disc was still in his shell. He reached around carefully to get hold of it, being mindful of the edge. He dislodged it and threw it to the ground below them.

Leo didn't waste time standing around. He attacked again this time with more ferocity and focus. The alien was still taking Leo for granted but that was to Leo's advantage. As long as he was being underestimated he had the element of surprise on his side. Leo feinted but caught a blade to his tender side. He gritted his teeth against the searing pain. He kept his wits about him enough to deliver a deadly strike with his swords, driving one of them through the predator's midsection causing him to howl in pain and stagger back. Clutching his stomach, the creature fell to the ground below, but was still alive. Leonardo jumped down along with his brothers who wouldn't dare miss the last moments of such an intense battle.

As the turtle approached, he saw that the predator was now spitting up copious amounts of green blood. As Leo stood above him the creature peered up at his opponent, anger and shock reading on its strange face. He raised his arm guard and began to press buttons on it. Not trusting this, Leo trapped the arm underneath his foot and leveled the katana at the thing's throat.

"Any last words, predator?" Leo asked. He hadn't really expected an intelligible response, and was surprised for the millionth time when he got one.

"Shit…hap-pens," it said and seemed to chortle a laugh afterwards as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard or said.

"Yes it does," Leo said. He wanted to hesitate, but he thought about all the grisly murders, the missing spines and skulls, and the way this creature had hunted them down for sport. Without compunction Leo made quick work, dragging the end of his katana quickly across the things neck. He pierced through its neck guard and decapitated the alien beneath him.

Exhausted, wounded, and bleeding profusely from his side Leonardo staggered back and sagged against the containers. His brothers rushed to his side, grateful that it wasn't him lying there dead.

"Leo we gotta get you bandaged up, your side is a mess," Donnie said fretting over his brother, and bringing out what few bandages he had.

"You're a fuckin' idiot ya know that Leo?!" Raph said storming up to get in Leo's face. The eldest turtle just looked up at his taller brother, and offered a tired smile.

"I love you too Raph," Leo said.

Behind them they heard a loud rumble. As If by magic several of those predator alien appeared before the turtles. Each of them drew their weapons, readying for another battle and inwardly making peace with themselves. One of these things had been more than enough, and the brothers were certain that facing no less than the fifteen that made their appearance would end only in all of their deaths. However, it quickly became evident that these others were not here to fight. They collected their dead friend, circling around in a ritualistic manner.

One of them was quite a bit larger than the others. He wore a red cape, and his tendrils were greyed instead of black. The tusks on his mandibles were much longer, somewhat obscuring the rest of his face. He seemed older than the others, and Leo took him for the leader. Leo stepped forward, ready to give his life for his brothers if need be. He would find that was totally unnecessary. The elder predator looked over Leonardo carefully. He handed him what appeared to be a double edged spear. It was clearly not crafted on Earth and it seemed old, like it was ancient and valuable. The elder predator gave the weapon over with what seemed like reverence. It was obvious that this was important for them, and Leo was relieved that they did seem to honor the outcome of the one on one battle without trying to get even.

Despite the noble show, Leo didn't feel good about any of it. These creatures were extremely dangerous and he hoped never to encounter them again. With great flourish and a dramatic fling of his cape, the elder predator turned and signaled the others to follow. A large ship appeared just as magically as its occupants had, and roared to life. In a flash, the ship lifted and took off into the air.

The brothers stood in dumb disbelief. They had no words to say, no witty banter. Even Donnie was subdued at the events surrounding having actually laid eyes on an extraterrestrial being. Sluggishly they made their way home with a tale to tell their father.


	8. Selfless

**Title: Selfless (2k14 – Turtle tots)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

He was just way too curious. He knew it, his dad had said it, and his brothers teased him about it mercilessly. He couldn't help it. It was how he learned. How else was one to learn and discover if they didn't ask questions and look for the answers? It was this very line of logic that had Donnie in the predicament he was in right now.

He hadn't been able to truly sleep. Even at six years old, he was starting to experience the early signs of chronic insomnia and it had plagued him this night. Earlier he had been reading about system building for dummies in an effort to try to make himself sleepy. It backfired and he ended up reading the entire thing enthusiastically. He didn't have a full blown lab yet, but he had designated a single table in his room for reading and research when he could find things to read and study. He had been sitting at that very table when his father came in to make him go to bed. Like a good little boy Donnie had laid down, but he didn't sleep a wink.

Donnie was lying in bed when he suddenly had to pee. He knew he couldn't hold it so he crept out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. It was dark but he knew his way around. He hadn't really told anyone that sometimes he really couldn't see all that well. It seemed like it might be getting worse, but he didn't want to bother Splinter about it. If he brought things up close to his face he could read it, and if he bent down low enough he could do his little tinkering and that's all he cared about. If at some point he couldn't do that, then he'd tell his dad. Little Donnie didn't know that the nighttime runs his father was doing lately were because of him. Splinter was looking for glasses to help Donnie see more clearly. It was taking him several trips to gather as many different pair as he could that weren't either broken or sunglasses.

In any case the thin and sort of tall little turtle boy made his way to the bathroom without a problem. He wasn't as strong as Raph or Leo, and didn't run as fast as Mikey, but he was taller than them and took pride in the fact that he could reach the sink knobs and the soap without using the little baby step stool. He could even see his entire face in the small mirror that Splinter had placed above the sink just for them. Donnie was glad he could still see his face clearly from this distance. He'd hate not to be able to see it. He bucked his eyes at his reflection. Why couldn't they be a pretty blue or green like his brothers? He was stuck with brown mixed with a weird golden color that he couldn't even attribute to real turtles. He smiled as he looked at his reflection, crossing his eyes and giggling at the results. He took his two thumbs and stretched the sides of his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He had to cover his own mouth just to quiet the snickering.

"Hey look at me I'm Mikey," he whispered happily to himself as he capered around like his younger brother. Mikey was always running and flipping. Donnie didn't have room to flip in the bathroom, so he settled for jumping.

"Now I'm Raph. I'm big and strong and I beat my brothers up," Donnie said making the best muscle pose he could and then proceeded to stomp around and turn to glare at his reflection.

Then suddenly Donnie stood very still facing the mirror. He stood up straight as an arrow, made the most serious face he could manage and crossed his arms over his own skinny chest.

"I'm Leo, I mean Leonardo and I'm Splinter Jr, and you guys have to do exactly what I say, when I say, how I say, and if you don't I cry!" At that Donnie almost burst loudly into laughter. He clamped both hands down over his mouth so he wouldn't wake anyone up with all that noise. His thin shoulders shook with the muffled laughter, and he could feel laugh tears roll out of the corners of his eyes.

He got himself together long enough to wipe his eyes and listen to see if he'd woken anyone. When he was satisfied that the lair was just as quiet now as when he came into the bathroom, Donnie made his way back to the room they all shared. That's when he heard it, or at least he thought he'd heard something. He stood still hand poised over the knob of the door, and head cocked to the side. His eyes may be foggy, but his hearing was excellent and he knew he'd heard something. Donnie waited, his little heart pattering in his chest like it was trying to get out. He knew that all those monsters and ghosts in movies and stories were just that, movies and stories, but in the black of night in the sewers that were supposed to be empty all except for him and his family, the monsters his mind conjured became all too plausible.

"There are no monsters, there are no monsters, there are no monsters," he quietly repeated to himself. He almost had himself convinced until he heard it again. A moan or a wail wafted from wherever and reached him. His breath caught in his throat, and the logical part of his brain told him to run into the bed and pull up the covers over his head, because if on the off chance that monsters were real, they could not penetrate the covers. Every kid knew that, and Donnie was no exception. Plus he'd be with all his brothers and no monster would dare it then.

Donnie heard the strange sound again. It sounded distant almost, and it was long and drawn out. His mind made the sound into the wail of a mythical banshee, but when he heard the tell-tale *sniff sniff* he knew then that it wasn't a ghost at all, it was crying. Someone, a human, was crying. Donnie's little shoulder slumped into relaxation as he let out an audible sigh of relief.

What if they need help? What if they find him and his family? If they were close enough to be heard then maybe they were too close. Donnie looked towards his father's room. He should wake Master Splinter up and let him take care of it. After all, his dad was a ninja and he could beat up anybody even if they are a monster. Donnie furrowed his small smooth brow in thought. He might get into trouble for being up. Splinter was strict on bedtime and getting enough rest. When the sound came again, Donnie couldn't help himself. He never thought of himself as particularly brave, but he did like to help if he could and most of all he just wanted to _know_. He had never seen a human up close before, and even though Splinter tried to warn them about people it only served to pique Donnie's interest rather than scare him. This could be his only chance to ever see a human outside of television.

Donnie swallowed a lump in his throat and tip toed towards the lair entrance. There, he put on his galoshes. Every once in a while dad would let them come with him to scavenge, and he despised sloshing through Darwin knew what as he walked. He preferred shoes when he could get them and he'd even convinced Leo that it was the most sanitary option. Leo was almost as meticulous as Donnie himself, so he knew he could win his older brother over if he said it was dirty. Having got his shoes on he sneaked out of the lair, ducking underneath the turnstiles so they wouldn't squeak when he tried to move them or jump over them. Slowly he trekked towards the sound of the sniffling. It was colder outside of the lair and he briefly thought about going back. He only had on an oversized long sleeve shirt that came just past his knobby little boy knees and his shoes that meet with the end of the shirt. He even slightly turned back around, but stopped himself from actually going back. He knew if he did he would lose his nerve and his chance to just see. That's all he was gonna do, just see.

As he ventured further from the lair the sewer tunnels became more and more treacherous. Donnie often found himself tripping and trying not to fall, resorting to just walking slowly with his hands outstretched before him. Perfect. A blind slow turtle. He walked for a while counting time as he did so. He had found and fixed a digital watch but it was on his table and of no use to him. He couldn't be too sure but if he had to make a guess he had walked at least ten minutes at a slow pace. Maybe he wasn't that far away from the lair after all, but there was another problem. He had been so busy counting that he hadn't kept track of the turns he'd made, and in the darkness he couldn't even go by landmark.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Donnie. Like Raphael says," Donnie muttered to himself. How could he have not been paying attention to something like that? Now it might take him forever to get back.

Now upset with himself, Donnie simply kept going. There was no turning back now even if he wanted to. The sound came to him again, this time very close and obviously male. When he rounded a corner he saw the source of the noise. The person had on lots of clothes many of them Donnie could see were tattered even in the relative darkness. The person was sitting under the eerie yellow glow of a sodium arc light. It was one of the few remaining operational lights and it was clearly on its last legs.

Donnie crouched behind the wall and peeked around careful not to make noise. He covered his blunt nose with both hands and frowned deeply. The big human stunk. He smelled distinctly of pee and other things Donnie couldn't distinguish, nor did he want to. He was also surrounded by bottles that the little turtle recognized as alcoholic beverages, although he was too far away to read the names. The man was crying and muttering nonsense to himself, completely unaware that he was being observed. He got up and shuffled around in a pile of trash that Donnie thought might have passed as the man's personal belongings. When he didn't find whatever he was looking for he let out a loud string of curses and plopped back down. This must be why Splinter told them not to drink bad stuff. Donnie decided he never wanted to if it made you stink and talk gibberish.

Donnie was enthralled and slightly disgusted at what he was seeing. Was this how all humans were? He thought not. He thought they were probably more like what was on TV. He was a homeless person, although Donnie could hardly see why staying in a sewer made one homeless. After all, he and his family were there and it seemed a perfectly good home to him. Then again they could hardly go somewhere else and be left alone to live in peace. He was lost in his thoughts and his tail, which was long like the rest of him, was lazily sweeping the floor. Normally not an issue except when it swept across something other than the floor Donnie let out a yelp and jumped up. He turned to look for what it was, squinting and straining his eyes in the low lighting. Good gracious, it was just a bug Donnie. He sighed and wiped his eyes and forehead. He was just being silly.

"Eey, *belch* hey who'sat?" the man slurred as he tried to peer into the darkness in Donnie's direction. Donnie squatted again, careful to try to keep a healthy distance from where he thought that bug crawled to. He wasn't scared of them like Raph was, but he still preferred them not to crawl on him if he could help it.

"I said whos'at?!" The man yelled unnecessarily. He struggled up to his feet and began to amble over, stumbling as he came along and having to stop himself from fully toppling over several times in the short distance from where he was to where he was going. Unfortunately for Donnie the man was coming straight for him. It would have been a perfect time to run back the way he had come, or at least the way he thought he'd come but since his own vision was low he didn't think he'd get two good steps before he fell and maybe hurt himself.

Not to mention he was now just frightened. Coming to see was not a good idea at all. It hadn't gone one bit how he thought it would. He didn't intend to be seen or heard, he didn't intend to see such a poor soul, and he didn't intend to hide like a scaredy-turtle. Donnie tried to melt into the shadows as much as possible but it was too late. The scary man had come around the corner and noticed a small strange creature crouched there.

* * *

Raphael partially swung himself down head first over the edge of the bed to look down into the bottom bunk. It was empty. At first it wasn't a big deal. He knew that Donnie didn't sleep very well sometimes and that he was prone to getting up and wandering the lair. Raph woke up just in time to hear the toilet flush. He'd thought about getting up too, but then dozed back off. Now he was awake again this time having to use the bathroom himself. Since he didn't see Donnie in the bed, he just assumed he was somewhere in the lair messing around. He swung down all the way and first checked on Mikey and Leo to make sure they were still sleep. He didn't want either of them to wake up because Mikey would make too much noise and get them caught, and Leo would probably tattle-tale on them. Once he was satisfied that his brothers were indeed still knocked out, young Raph made his way quickly to the bathroom. He paused to knock, complete with a pee-pee dance to make sure Donnie wasn't in there. Then he just gave up and burst in.

Raph washed his hands and came out to look for his brother. He checked the kitchen, then the living room where the TV was. Everything was quiet. Quietly Raph darted back to the bedroom, certain that if Donnie was up doing anything it was probably homework. It was almost like he _liked_ doing homework which Raph would never understand. He frowned when he looked in to still find Donnie's bed empty as well as his little homework spot. Raph gently closed the bedroom door again and looked around the lair one more time. It was useless. Donatello simply wasn't here anymore.

Raph started to get a really bad feeling. Donnie liked to be careful, he liked to read, he liked to play, but he did not like to roam around at night. That was something that Mikey or even Raph himself might do, but not Donnie. Raph started towards Splinter's door to wake him, but then stopped short. If something was wrong with Donnie, if he was in trouble then it was his responsibility to save him.

" _You need to protect one another, my sons. There will be times when I cannot help you, yet you still must fight and be there for one another…"_

That's what master Splinter said to them over and over. In Raphael's mind that meant that he shouldn't be a baby all the time and he should learn to handle stuff on his own. Good then, it was settled. He would look for Donnie on his own. Raphael headed towards the turnstiles and listened. He saw that Donnie's shoes were missing. That was strange. If someone took him why would they also take his shoes? Raph tentatively hopped over the turnstiles, his breathing fast and his heart pounding. This was strictly forbidden and if he were caught he would be in so much trouble, he couldn't even think about the punishment for it. If he could prove that he was saving his brother, then master Splinter couldn't be mad about that.

He had to calm himself down. Raph stood for a moment trying to decide which way to go. After a second or two he simply choose a direction at random and started out. He breathed a deep breath through his nostrils and let it out of his mouth several times. This was so scary. Lately he had taken to threatening his brothers that he would up and leave whenever things didn't go his way. Now that he was out on his own in the dark sewer tunnels, he was rethinking that threat. He wouldn't have the nerve to keep going. Even now he kept glancing back to the lair entrance, trying to memorize which way he was going so he could get back. He even had to force his hands to his sides once he realized he was starting to wring them.

Just as he was turning a corner he heard a muffled noise, something like a scream. It froze him to his spot. Could it be Donnie? Even if it wasn't he had to go and see. However, the noise was coming from the opposite direction. Raph came back and went towards the sound. It was darker this way and he was starting to panic badly. He wasn't quite running but something had set off the alarms in his head. That noise was Donnie, he knew it. Something told him he didn't have a lot of time either. He had to fight the fear that threatened to paralyze him. He stopped to get control of himself. His knees were shaking and he bent over to grasp them in his hands in an attempt to stop them. Suddenly his stomach did a lazy lurch and the dinner he had eaten earlier paid him a quick visit.

"Ah man Raph you gotta get it together," he said to himself, finally straightening up. "Donnie needs me."

* * *

"Put me down!" Donnie said struggling in the grasp of this large man. Both his arms were held in both the man's hands and he had brought him all the way up to his face.

"What da fuck're you?" The man said, breathing his foul breath in Donnie's face.

Fear had paralyzed him completely. Master Splinter hadn't started teaching them ninjutsu proper, but he had taught them some self-defense moves. Donnie had forgotten all of them in his terror. This man might take him away, might hurt him, and worst of all his family would not know where he was or what happened to him. The man's grip on his wrists tightened and his shoulders began to ache from supporting all his weight. Donnie's heart was hammering in his chest. He started wiggling around then started kicking.

"Hey you settle down, settle down. Oof!" Donnie had kicked the man in the face due to all his thrashing. He stumbled a bit but never put Donnie down. The kick must have somewhat sobered the man. His gaze focused and he scowled at the green creature squirming in his hands.

"You gonna pay fa dat you little green shit," the man growled. He took one hand and smacked Donatello several times across the face. Donnie's nose was bloodied and he was dizzy after that. His head started hurting immediately and he couldn't help but start to cry.

"Stop it, s-s-stop i-it mi-is-ster," Donnie cried miserably. He wished desperately for his brothers and his dad to come to him, but no one even knew he was gone.

* * *

Raphael heard muffled voices. Then he heard another sound. It sounded like something being hit against something else. He was scared still, but the fear was giving over to anger. If someone was hurting Donatello they would pay dearly for it. In a blinding rage Raphael ran at a full sprint, jumping over some debris and tripping over others. He had cut his hands and his knees but he didn't care.

He rounded the corner and met with a horrific sight. Some dude, some bum had Donnie in his hands and from the looks of things had hit Don in the face. The anger and rage that boiled in Raph's blood, he had never felt before.

"You! Let him go! You let him go!" Raph screamed to the top of his lungs. His little body was shaking, trembling with rage and fear.

The man stumbled back surprised to find not only one but two of these strange creatures and one of them appeared to be quite angry. He had spent some time of his own in various psych wards around the city, but this was no hallucination. However, he was fine when there was just one but now since there were two he became uneasy. He didn't know what they were capable of….these little lizard turtle looking things.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled trying to crane his neck around to see his brother. How did Raph know he was here? It didn't even matter, his brother was here and he was going to save him!

"Raph, Raph, Raphieee!" Donnie yelled starting his fight anew now that his brother was here. He kicked with all his might, which was considerable for a six year old.

"I said you let him gooo!" Raphael screamed again. This time he looked for something to hit this guy with. There were some old pipes and sticks strewn about the floor. He picked up two pipes and rushed over. His dad hadn't trained them with weapons yet, but he had a real good idea what he was gonna do with those pipes.

"Ahhh!" The man screamed as Raphael let loose a barrage of hits against the man's legs and hoping that he could hit his knees. Donnie was still kicking and had nailed the man in the face three or four good times before the assault made him drop Donnie.

Donnie landed hard on his shell, his shoulders and wrists aching, and trying to catch his breath from his exertion. The man fell to the floor as well under Raphael's wild attack.

"Leave…us…a…lone!" Raph yelled over and over as he hit the man everywhere, not even seeing or caring where the blows landed. He just wanted the man to go away, and he also wanted to hurt him for hurting Donnie.

"Okay okay okay, just stop it kid!" The man said trying to ward Raph off with one hand, and scramble to his feet at the same time. It was a tough thing. Raph was all over him, yelling things and hitting wildly. Whatever these things were, this one hit kind of hard. It was time to get out of this crazy place.

Finally the man made it to his feet when he saw that Donnie had gotten his wits about him, had picked up his own pipe and was headed his way. The little turtle boy had the pipe raised high over his head, and was running towards him screaming and clearly intending on joining his brother. He broke out into a run and hoped that those two things wouldn't follow.

At last the man had run away. Raph was shaking and crying, his anger abating a little as the fear started to return. He turned to his brother who was also shaking and crying as they fell into each other's arms and cried. Raph pulled Donnie in close as much to comfort himself as it was to comfort Donnie.

"I wanna g-go h-home Raphie," Donnie pleaded, red-rimmed eyes looking at his brother. Raph nodded.

"Yeah we gotta get back home Donnie. C'mon," Raph said standing and taking Donatello by the hand.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the lair. They saw the lights on and knew they were in so much trouble. Splinter hopped the turnstiles when he heard their approach. He was ready to be angry with them for sneaking out, but when he saw their haggard condition, and the fact that they had obviously been crying, his stern expression softened as he ran to them.

"My sons. My little boys, where have you been?" He said, voice full of emotion as he kneeled down and scooped both of them in a hug, then carried them both inside.

Donnie looked his father in the face, eyes glassy and bottom lip quivering. He looked miserable. He wrapped his little thin arms around Splinter's furry neck.

"I'm sorry daddyyyyy!" He said as he dissolved into tears and buried his face in his father's fur. He was so happy to be back home even if he did get into trouble.

Raphael wiggled out of Splinter's arms and settled for holding his dad's robe as Splinter hugged and comforted Donnie.

"It's okay Donatello, I'm here. Daddy's here now," Splinter said as he rubbed comforting circles on Donnie's shell and patted it.

"What happened?" Mikey and Leo sleepily chorused together, their worried faces turning to excitement as Raph recounted how he had saved Donnie from the strange man.

* * *

After all was settled down, Splinter allowed them all to sleep in the room with him. They fought for a short while about who got to sleep right next to dad, but Splinter decided that it should be Donatello since he had been through such a trying experience. Splinter hugged them all, but held Donnie the closest as the little boy snuggled and went to sleep.


	9. All Falls Down

**Title: All Falls Down (2k12)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Hold on Mikey! Just hold on little brother!" Leo panted as he ran with Mikey on his back. He didn't want to jostle him, but he had no choice but to run as fast as he could.

Mikey wasn't always the most obedient, but he valued what his brothers told him. Leo said to hold on, and Mikey was trying. He was trying so hard, but it hurt. The pain was so intense it numbed his mind. A sliver of a smile ghosted across Mikey's face. Raph would have called him a numbskull.

Leo's lungs burned as well as his thighs as he kept them churning. His breaths came in ragged hot bursts, but he had to keep going. They were almost back to the lair, they just had to be.

"Raph," Leo tried to shout but it only came out as a hot wheeze through his clenched teeth.

"On your six Leo," Raph responded through ragged pants of his own. They had been running forever it seemed. Raph couldn't look at Mikey right now, so he just kept his eyes trained forward. He'd stopped hearing footsteps a while back, so there was at least that small comfort. They weren't being followed for now.

"M'sleepy Leo, so tired…" Mikey drawled out. His eyes drooped closed and a line of drool escaped from his mouth and trailed along Leo's shell. He wanted to wipe it off. He hadn't drooled on any of his brothers since they were children. They weren't children anymore. If that point had never been driven home to him before, then it was driven home with great effectiveness tonight.

Leo had heard his brother but just didn't have the air to spare in response. On cue he felt the dead weight of a sleeping Mikey on his back. He couldn't allow it. If he wanted to save Mikey, then he couldn't allow him to lose consciousness. He would hate himself later for doing this, but he jumped a little, knowing that it would jostle Mikey a lot more than he was right now. The pain made Mikey's eyes water, and he'd bitten his tongue and now it was also bleeding. He was awake now though, more awake than he'd ever been in his life.

" _Mikey quit foolin' around. You're twenty-six years old now, you'd think you was still fifteen or somethin'," Raph chided in hushed tones._

" _Tell that to Mondo, he's the one poking me," Mikey said, knowing that he was pushing it with Raphael._

" _If I have to speak to you two about the importance of stealth on a mission like this, I'm going home," Leo whispered without turning around. Raph shot Mikey a look that said he seconded that motion. Mikey shrunk his head down a little, properly chastened. Mondo had the audacity to let a giggle escape him which earned him a look from Mikey in response._

 _When Leo raised a hand and clenched his fist they all went completely silent. Mikey, Raph, and Mondo peered over the edge of the roof. The wind was up and sent a chilled breeze coming off the ocean. Their mask tails flapped in the wind so badly, that they were forced to knot them in the backs of their heads. The sun had just set which was very risky for them but it couldn't be helped. April and a host of innocent mutants were being held prisoner, and from the intelligence they had, they were all set to be executed. They had to act fast or else mourn the loss of innocent lives…again._

 _They'd gone down into the building. Leo had given Mondo what he thought was a simple task. Just look out and warn them of danger coming their way. That was it that was all. He figured the gecko could handle that much at least. He was wrong. Leo hadn't thought it a good idea to bring Mondo along, but had no other choice really. He thought a million things could go terribly wrong with Mondo around. He was undisciplined, he was loud, and he managed to be more easily distracted than Mikey ever was and that was saying a lot. Most of all though Mondo couldn't fight, in fact he refused to learn and that made him more of a liability than anything. Almost more trouble than he was worth. Leo would never tell Mikey that, but it was true. He had thought on many occasions that Jason Mondo was going to get them or himself seriously hurt or killed one of these days. Before the night was over, Leo would see the horrible truth of that come into fruition._

"Almost there Mikey," Leo gasped out. His legs felt all jittery and heavy and hot. Just a little more to go. He could see the familiar bend of the tracks coming up and soon he was looking at the rusted turnstiles.

Amazingly he had the strength to hurdle them, and heard Raphael right behind him. Leo made a beeline into Donnie's old lab area. He hastily laid Mikey out on the metal gurney as careful as he possibly could. Raphael helped without having to be asked. Leonardo took a look down and had to force himself not to look away. Mikey's left arm was a mess. A completely mangled bloody mess starting just above the elbow. Out of sheer habit Leo almost turned to Donnie for instruction on what to do, but Donnie wasn't there. Donnie was gone. He'd left one day after a particularly hurtful argument with April involving Casey, and he'd never come back. That was three months ago. Leo felt a literal pain in his heart just thinking about it, but shook his head to clear his mind. Mikey was important right now. Not the pain of losing Donnie, and not his strong resentment and blame for April as the root cause of that loss.

"Raph I need you to get the bag of morphine in Donnie's stash," his heart constricting again at the mention of Donnie's name. He had to move past that, but also he had to think of what would Donnie do in this situation.

 _Donnie would have the situation under control. Donnie would put his emotions to the side and work on his brother like had done so many countless times before._

Leo would have to simply do the same.

"Bring me Donnie's surgery kit, all the bandages you can find, the anesthetic gas, and the big bottle of Iodine," Leo said as he removed his tattered bloodied mask from Mikey's arm and placed a real tourniquet on it. All of Donnie's things had detailed written instructions for their purpose and use, just in case he wasn't there to help or he himself was too hurt to do it. Even in his absence Donnie's forethought had saved their lives.

"It's gonna be okay Mikey, I promise," Leo cooed to his brother who was looking up at him with his large blue eyes.

Raph had brought him all the tools plus a bowl of warm water for the surgery and a bowl of cool water just in case. Leo was grateful. He dipped his hand in the cool water and placed in on Mikey's forehead. Mikey never took his eyes off his brother as they welled up with tears. He wasn't crying because it hurt although he had never experienced such an intense pain before.

Mikey was crying because it took _this,_ for him to understand. He had never thought their many fights with the Shredder, the Foot, the Kraang, or the Purple Dragons and a host of other enemies over the years were jokes. He took the fights seriously for the most part, but there was always a sense of invincibility. He and his brothers would always make it out, always find a way, and always return home whole and together. They got dinged up here and there, a good scare in between dings, but they would never be killed. They were brothers, they were family, and as long as they were in it together they would make it out together, and now he saw that that was never true. It had never been true not one damned time.

Leo had prepped the IV drip.

"I'm sorry bro," Mikey slurred as he was overcome by the anesthetic.

"I love you Mikey," came the reply as it drifted to him on a cloud.

* * *

It took a few hours. Leo was meticulous and scared, but he and Raph had done it. Mikey's life was saved, but not his arm. They had to amputate it. It couldn't be saved, and even if it could neither of them had the knowledge or equipment to make it so. Mikey was resting now, the stump of his arm wrapped and bandaged, and the morphine drip was going for the pain. Raph had done the 'honors' of disposing of Mikey's severed appendage. Raph had placed his own injuries aside to help him deal with Mikey, and Leo didn't know how to repay him for it.

Now Raphael tended to his own burns, cuts, and bruises. Leo tried to help him but was shooed away. Any other time that would have started a passionate argument, but tonight Leo understood it completely. Raph needed to deal with things in his own way as he always had. When he was done, Raphael left the lab and went to his own room. Leo settled in for his watch over Mikey. He rubbed his little brother's forehead as he slept. He knew Mikey would ask about Mondo whenever he woke up, but Leo didn't want to think about how to tell him that his best friend was dead. Another casualty in this escalating war between mutants and humans.


	10. Snapshots

**Title: Snapshots (2k14)**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

"Asha I swear on everything I love if you tell April about this I will personally rip you limb from limb," Mikey threatened.

"Ouch, now you just sound like a bad version of Raph," Asha said trying to take him seriously, but couldn't as long as he was gonna simultaneously give her baby eyes.

"I'm serious Asha she can't know," he pleaded. She knew how much this meant to him for her to keep the secret. She grabbed him in for a hug. Poor thing was shaking and nothing had even happened yet.

"It's okay Mikey. You can trust me, I know how to keep secrets. Now take this," Asha said patting his shell and handing him a small package. He took it with reverence like she was giving him a number one edition comic in mint condition.

"I also had your book bound, did Donnie give it to you already?" Asha asked him. He beamed at her.

"Yeah I got it, it's perfect too. You think she'll like all this? Like, you don't think she'll laugh at me or anything right?" Mikey asked and she could see he was actually concerned about it.

"She has never laughed at you Mikey, not when you were doing nice things and being a sweetie. She only laughs when you mean her to, trust that. She always speaks highly of you. April loves you more than anything Mikey, don't ever doubt that," Asha reassured him. It worked as he visibly relaxed standing at her door about to leave.

"Okay, thanks again Asha I really can't repay you for all this," Mikey said waggling the small package Asha had handed him.

"Now go, she'll be at the lair in like two hours man," Asha said shooing Mikey out of the door.

* * *

Mikey breathed in an out slowly. He had never taken meditation so seriously before but he needed it big time now. Master Splinter sat opposite his youngest, trying to set the pace for the meditation and breathing exercise, surprised to find that Mikey was actually trying to do it. After about twenty minutes of just breathing, they both opened their eyes.

"This is a serious thing Michelangelo, are you sure you want to do this?" Splinter asked. He was speaking in a calm manner, but even Mikey could see the fur standing on end. Splinter was worried about this move Mikey was gonna make.

"I've never been more sure about something sensei. I love April, and I don't see that changing anytime soon," Mikey said, taking a deep wavering breath afterwards.

"I agree Michelangelo. We all have seen your relationship blossom over the two years you have been together. You have my blessing my son, and my unwavering support," Splinter said as he smiled. Mikey jumped and almost knocked Splinter over with a crushing hug.

"Thanks dad," he said as he finally let his father go.

* * *

Mikey tried to be casual and cool. All that he had told April was that he'd made a special dinner just for the two of them. He had imagined doing this on a rooftop with a romantic view of the city, but they were still rebuilding after the whole Technodrome fiasco. Not to mention the weather had turned and it wouldn't be as comfortable. So he opted to have this romantic dinner in the place where he and April first consummated their relationship.

He owed this to her. She hadn't been complaining, but she had been sullen to a certain degree lately. They hadn't been doing much more than hanging around in the lair, or he was visiting her in her home. They loved each other, but it seemed that he needed to do more to prove it. He was going to make tonight perfect and something that she would never forget.

Mikey had picked her up and quite literally carried her to the place bridal style. He hadn't bothered to blindfold her, so when they got to the familiar cavernous spot where the large cistern was she got excited.

"Oh Mikey, I love this place. I never thought an area of the sewer system could be called beautiful but it has a mysterious, romantic quality that I like," she said as he put her down. She turned to him and swatted his plastron playfully.

"Look at you, trying to step your boyfriend game up," April said winking at him and causing him to blush and beam at her.

"Well I had to do something for my special angel cakes. I know I can't do what regular guys do for their girls, but I can do the best I can. I know lately I haven't been, but that's all gonna change tonight Angel," Mikey said drawing her in for a quick passionate kiss before showing her to the dinner area. He had set up a table and two chairs for the occasion. He didn't want it to have a picnic vibe.

He'd had Asha give him the recipe for pan seared scallop, with a pea puree, and scalloped potatoes with garlic. It was sort of out of his wheelhouse. Mikey was a whiz at Italian food, but needed help with something with a little more flair.

"You like it?" He asked her. April nodded with a mouthful of food.

"This is excellent Mikey. I've never had scallops before, could never afford it since they only served it in the hoity-toity restaurants," April said, taking another big bite of food. She looked up to see him looking at her. It was unusual that he wasn't also stuffing his face to capacity.

"Did hell freeze over or something?" April joked. He laughed nervously and took another tentative bite. He had a fork in one hand, and the other was fiddling with something under the table.

"What? Why?" Mikey asked startled out of the daze he was drifting off into.

"You're not eating Michelangelo. You're either sick or hell froze over," she joked again, this time getting another nervous laugh and a shy rub on the back of his head.

"Well, uh, I…I got something. It's just a small thing, nothing major. It's okay if you don't like it or whatever, I just thought that…maybe…" Mikey was sputtering.

"Just give it to me Mikey," April said reaching across the table and laying her small hand over his. He was shaking a little. From underneath the table he brought out a beautifully bound book with large pages. It had a simple bow on the front and the title read: 'Snapshots' by Mikey

April smiled and opened it, then flipped through it. Every page was an expertly rendered drawing from him. The first was the picture he'd drawn of her that day he had come to her house with a cut on his arm. She'd seen the picture in his room and it astonished her then how professional it was. April turned the page and saw a rendering of himself standing by her window about to leave, and her grasping his arm. This was the night she went to dinner with Vern, and Mikey had been sore about it. When she turned the page to look at the third drawing, she clasped a hand over her mouth and looked at him over it, eyes wide and shiny with emotion. He had depicted the time he'd held her in his arms after a very hard week for her. She remembered just lying in his arms needing to be held and he was more than happy to do that. As April flipped through she realized that Michelangelo had depicted every important milestone in their relationship. Most was from his memory as he hadn't been carrying around a pencil or paper at those times. It was beyond superb and it was better than an expensive gift of any kind.

There was another perfect duplication of the city's skyline from their view on one of their many date nights on a rooftop. He had drawn them from behind as if from a third person point of view. She went to the next page where it read STOP in bright red lettering. She looked up at Mikey with a quizzical expression.

"I was wondering, uh, if you were sure," Mikey said looking uncharacteristically bashful.

"Sure of what Mikey?" She asked genuinely curious.

"I dunno. Just I don't want you to wake up one morning next to me and think, damn what has my life boiled down to that I'm dating a mutant turtle when I could have any man I wanted. I don't want you to wake up and realize that we're a mistake. I wanna know if you're sure about….us," he said and she knew that one of her sarcastic replies would hurt now rather than offer some levity to the situation. April knew she needed to reassure him one more time.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my life Michelangelo. I love you, and that's not going to change," April said as she once more grasped his hand in her own and rubbed it gently. Mikey relaxed and smiled his 1000 watts at her. He nodded and gestured for her to continue reading his book.

Just when she thought the gift couldn't get much better, she turned the page to find a short note from everyone. His brothers, master Splinter, Asha, they had all written something.

"Mikey" April whispered as a tear finally fell, her hand once again clasped loosely over her mouth.

"You like it?" He whispered back matching her tone, his eyes shining. He was happy as long as she was happy.

April could only nod, not trusting herself to speak as she read the heartfelt notes.

 _From the moment master Splinter explained how you had effected the direction of our lives, I have had such a respect for you, our Hogosha. You've made Mikey happy, and best of all you've made him tolerable. You are a welcomed addition to our family, and you always will be. –Leo_

It read in Leo's neat letter block. Just under it scrawled in a handwriting a doctor would be proud of was Donnie's contribution.

 _You brought us hope that someone could love us, and you still give us that hope. You and Mikey became living proof of a thing I had long since lost hope for, and I thank you for that. I thank you for being who you are, as you've brought happiness to all of us. -Donnie_

 _I didn't bow that day when we first brought you to the lair because I didn't know you and wasn't sure if I liked you or not. It's different now though. You're my little sister and nobody better lay a hand on your red little head including Mikey. If he tries something stupid just let me know and I'll smack him good for ya. –Raph_

April giggled at that and she could almost hear Raph saying those words in his gruff, gravelly voice.

 _April you have been a ray of sunshine for this family since before we could articulate the thoughts into words. I have thanked you before and I will thank you again now, for being who you are to us and to my son. You make an old rat happy for his sons. I long feared that they would not find companionship outside one another, but you came along and proved me wrong and for that I shall be forever grateful. I know my son is a handful, but he loves you so much and I know that you love him as well, and I love you as if you were my own daughter. –Splinter_

 _April in the time since I've gotten here, you and I have become so close and I'm very grateful. You took me in and accepted me just as well as the brothers, and I came to view you as my sister. I've only ever said that about one other person and that's Max, so I don't say that lightly. We're part of something special with these guys, and you were the one that helped me understand that. Take care of each other April, although I know you will. –Asha_

With tears in her eyes that fell to stain the pages of this special book, April turned the page again to find it blank except for wording at the top of it that said: Place Best Memory Here. Slowly she lowered the book only to find that Mikey had silently crossed over to her and was now kneeling with a very small black box in his very large hands.

She dropped the book from her shaking hands as she raised them both to her mouth, the tears flowing more freely. She had told him that she was completely sure of them as a couple, and now was the true test of that conviction.

"I know it's probably against the law what I'm asking you, but I want you to know that I'm almost nineteen so I'm totally not jailbait anymore," he said as he watched her smile through her tears. She was so beautiful that it threatened to overwhelm him.

"Somehow I don't think your age is what the law would be worried about Mikey," April managed surprised that she could speak. Her hands were still shaking, and her heart was going a million miles a minute.

"Hehe, yeah I guess not," he said. Then he sobered up and looked into her eyes intently, rooting her to the spot and making her almost forget to breathe.

"April I know it's so different being with me and all, and I know there's not a whole lot that's normal with us but I love you Angel Cakes. I love you so much that it's hard sometimes, to put it into words. You make me so happy, really more than happy I just don't know a better word for it," he laughed slightly before continuing.

"I just wanna always be happy with you. The only way I know how to do that is ask if you wanna be happy with me always. April, will you marry me and make me the happiest turtle ever in the history of turtles?" Mikey asked presenting her with the most unique ring she had ever seen. It was positively exquisite.

He paused waiting on her answer, all the while becoming nervous that she would say no.

"Yes," it came out as a barely whispered croak. She cleared her throat and spoke with more authority the next time around.

"Yes Mikey, of course I'll marry you," she said. He slid the ring on her finger as she knelt down in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck and crying tears of joy.

She knew he loved her, but thought that a day like this was somewhere in their distant future if it ever happened. She had taken many of her preconceived notions about relationships and one by one thrown them out of the window after she settled in with Mikey. The word traditional simply didn't describe them in any way, and she thought something like a 'marriage' just simply wasn't part of this equation.

She felt his hot tears fall on her shoulders and back as she slowly released him. He helped her back into her seat. April picked the book up that had fallen to the floor, and placed it in her lap. She stared at the ring he'd put on her finger. It was a wire wrapped ring with beautiful gemstones of orange and blue. The wire wrapping was white gold and April had never seen a ring like it before. She wanted to ask but thought it would be tacky, so she was glad when he offered up an explanation.

"Asha. I asked her about it and she said she found a woman who made handmade jewelry. I don't know how she got your ring size, but it's perfect and looks so pretty on you angel," he said as she recalled Asha's sneaky self, sizing her fingers on the sly on one of their sleepovers. _I'm gonna get her for that_ , April thought to herself with a smile on her face. She'd been smiling so hard that her cheeks were starting to hurt.

April looked across the table at her fiancé who now looked visibly relaxed and content. She got up and crossed over to him and parked herself in his ample lap. His arms circled her waist loosely as they shared a long loving kiss that held the promise of later passion.

"I love you Michelangelo," she whispered between kisses.

"Ditto," he whispered back as they continued to kiss.

He stood with her in his arms. She hadn't noticed that just around the corner he had made a makeshift bedding complete with pillows and very comfy, warm looking blankets. This would be a night to remember indeed.


	11. Blurred Lines

**Title: Blurred Lines (2k12 – Spoilers for 'Annihilation Earth')**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Love and hate. The two had always been intertwined for Oroku Saki. Ever since he was a little boy living on the countryside of Japan, the two concepts had been almost one in the same. He never felt one without feeling the other. He loved his mother because she took good care of him, and he hated her for allowing his father to treat her as he did. Oroku loved his father because he provided for them as best he could and had taught him strength, and hated him for making his mother cry countless times. He had loved school when he finally got the opportunity to go. He loved learning simply because he hated being at any disadvantage. He rose through the ranks of his ninjutsu clan because he hated playing second fiddle. He loved practicing ninjutsu because it afforded him physical dominance over most people, but hated that he was not number one in his clan.

Oroku Saki loved Tang Shen, but hated that she chose Hamato Yoshi over him. He even loved Yoshi, but hated that he seemed better than him in almost every conceivable way. He loved himself for always taking the initiative and being a true survivor, and he hated sometimes the way he achieved his goals. Take Karai for instance. It was his love of her mother that drove him to take care of the small girl, but it was also his hatred that spurred him on. He loved Karai for being an extension of Tang Shen, and he hated her for being an extension of Hamato Yoshi. For him Karai was the physical embodiment of every conflicting feeling at the heart of his thirst for vengeance. He would mold her, he would shape her into the emotional and physical weapon that would finally break Hamato Yoshi in the worst ways possible and he would love the results.

So when Yoshi the rat came to him to plead for his help in saving the world, it was the infinite dance between love and hate that made him agree. Splinter had appealed to Saki's love for Karai which was more than enough to make him gather his forces to help. It would he his absolute and all-consuming hatred for Hamato Yoshi and the very air he breathed that would inform his last actions in this world.

As he fought alongside Yoshi old feelings came rushing back to him. How many times had they vowed to fight evil together as brothers? Too many for Oroku to count. As he slashed his way through the Triceraton brutes, it felt good. It felt good to fight side by side with Yoshi, to for once not be opposed to him but allied with him. Some small part of him even acknowledged that Yoshi's disgusting 'sons' were some of the best ninjas he had seen in a while once he was not on the receiving end of their combined skill.

Then Yoshi did it. He had sealed his own fate and had not even realized it. Saki had been holding the hatred at bay, assuaging it, telling it that now was not the time. He told it that if he saved the world now, revenge would be so much sweeter later, but it wouldn't listen. Yoshi had broken that last flimsy chain that held back Saki's fury. Yoshi had called to him to act. In the heat of battle Yoshi had spoken to him as a comrade, his voice devoid of any rancor or reservations concerning who he was speaking to. It held only trust. Blind, stupid, and foolish trust. Yoshi was trusting that he would see this thing through. He was trusting that even if just for this one moment, Saki could see past their feud and work for the combined greater good. Yoshi was trusting that if nothing else, Saki's love for Karai, and love for power and control over the very world being threatened, would make him act on an impulse other than blind hatred. That trust had been misplaced.

The moment he pierced Splinter's body with his blades, Saki felt both euphoria and an emptiness so profound that it broke his psyche. He watched the rat's body fall to the ground, and he laughed. He'd actually found it within himself to be amused. The world was literally crumbling around him, but he had prevailed. His henchmen were rendered speechless in their last moments of being, but Shredder was tickled pink. He had won, and not even the blinding light of oblivion could take that away.


	12. Dumping Ground

**Title: Dumping Ground (2k14 – My AU)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Donatello checked his wristwatch. It was almost 6 pm and therefore time to go. He scooted around in his high-backed skateboard computer chair, going from one end of his lab table to the other. He was working on synthesizing the refined mutagen, and he'd gotten pretty far. Asha was at another table helping him label and categorize each batch. Some would be preserved as the pure original stash, some would be used to medical emergency, and some would be set aside for his personal study. He looked up at where she was sitting and smiled. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her head down translating his recorded dictation on a legal pad. He had always been paying attention to her physical presence, how attracted he was to her, and how sexy he thought she was. He never thought she was dumb or stupid, because he would have never been attracted to a daft woman, but she surprised him with her organizational skills. In fact she seemed to surprise him with different aspects of her personality all the time.

"Asha, I've gotta make an errand. You wanna come with, maybe get out of this lab?" Donnie said smiling and taking off the white lab coat that Asha had found and purchased for him. He always thought he would look ridiculous in a lab coat, but had to admit it made him feel like Donatello, PhD and that was kind of nice.

"Yes! I can't wait to get away from you," Asha said smiling at him and rising from her seat. She'd been sitting a long time, long enough to have to stretch to remove the kinks in her neck and back.

"You're coming with me silly, not getting away," Donnie said chuckling and bringing her thick hoodie over to her.

"No, I'm getting away from scientist Donnie in order to hang out with chillaxing Donnie. Two completely different people," she said as they left the lab and started out of the lair.

"You gone Donnie?!" Leo called to him from somewhere in the lair.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours," Donnie called back as they took to the sewer tunnels.

"Now who are these two different Donnie's you accuse me of being?" He asked, reaching for her hand to hold as he typically did when they walked any distance longer than from one end of the lair to the other.

"Well scientist Donnie isn't a lot of fun. He's severe, he's extremely quiet, and he's super bossy and picky," Asha told smiling and hoping that he didn't take any offense. The amiable smile told her that he hadn't.

"Mm hmm, and this other Donnie, what's he like?" Donnie asked amused at her keen observations of how his behavior changed when he was researching and working.

"Oh well the other Donnie is funny and laughs a lot, he's quirky in a good way, he's talkative, and he's super attentive and sweet," she said taking the opportunity to swing both their hands in dramatic fashion.

"I can accept that. It's just that I have to take the safety of our family seriously. Resources are limited so I have to be perfect, I can't afford costly mistakes and when I'm interrupted I lose focus," he said looking down at her as she pursed her lips in thought. He knew she was taking what he said to heart as she always did.

"I'm sorry," he offered. Asha came out of whatever thoughts were consuming her to give him a puzzled look.

"For what?" She asked.

"I know I can be rather high-strung when I'm doing my work. I'm sorry if I've ever hurt your feelings," he said stopping their walking progress to give her a quick peck on the top of her head before continuing.

Asha shook her head. "You don't have to apologize Don-Don. I know how serious it is for you. That's why I stopped trying to have inopportune smexy time with you, and started trying to help you."

Donnie smiled taking his hand from hers and wrapping that arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I like when you distract me," Donnie said, bending down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Asha smiled into the kiss.

"Not all the time. You get testy Mr. Donatello," she said as they shared another soft kiss and Donnie finally stood to his height.

They walked for what seemed a little more than forty-five minutes when Donnie stopped at a set of rungs that led topside.

"We're here," he announced although Asha had no idea where 'here' was. "I'm gonna check out the scene. If everything is as it should be you can come up," he said as he began to climb.

Donnie lifted the manhole cover just enough to take a peek around. It hadn't been long since the sun had set and that was usually the time the city dump was made available to him and his brothers by the man in charge of it. After just a few moments that man made his appearance.

"Pete," Donnie called out just loud enough for the man standing a few yards away to hear. The man turned around immediately and came towards the manhole.

"Is that you Don?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, is it okay if I come up?" Donnie asked, pretty sure of the response he'd get.

"Yeah, yeah you're all good. The guys got out of here about thirty minutes ago," the man said.

Asha was surprised to hear Donnie speaking to someone, and even more taken aback that the person seemed familiar with Donnie and sounded genuinely happy to hear from him. Donnie descended the rungs halfway and beckoned Asha to come up. After she'd gotten to Donnie's feet, he reached down and lifted her with one hand until she was standing on the top rung above him. _And he's supposed to be the physically weaker one,_ she thought to herself.

Asha made her way out with Donnie directly on her heels. The man he'd been speaking to, Pete, was standing there to greet them. He seemed a little shocked to be seeing her there with Donnie.

"Got any good stuff for me today Pete?" Donnie asked amicably as he clapped the large man on his back a couple of times.

"Yeah actually I do. It's in the usual spot," Pete said taking a quick look behind Donnie and noting the absence of the others.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Pete asked.

"Doing their own thing. It's just me and my girlfriend today. Which reminds me of my manners. Pete this is Asha, Asha this is Pete," Donnie said motioning between the two people.

"Girlfriend?" Pete asked, shocked but grinning in approval. "Donnie I don't know how you did it, but she's prettier than my girl. We can switch if you want," Pete said, laughing heartily at his own playful jab. He took off a filthy work glove and extended his hand towards Asha to shake. She obliged politely.

"Nah, we can't switch Pete, sorry. Not letting go of this one anytime soon," Donnie said laughing good naturedly with the man.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hold you up, but I do have some good car parts Raphael might be interested in. Somebody vandalized a couple of bikes but the parts are better than salvageable. You might wanna take a look at some stuff for him," Pete offered.

"Okay thanks. Hey, would you happen to have any other car parts? Catalytic converters to be exact. I need the platinum out of them," Donnie inquired before they parted ways.

"Yeah, we got what you're looking for. Help yourself as usual and don't let your lady friend hurt herself in here," Pete said waving and walking away.

* * *

Asha followed Donnie as he rummaged through piles and piles of filthy refuse looking for whatever genius turtles searched for. This place stank worse than the approach to their lair, and she found herself covering her nose and mouth with a sleeved hand. Asha didn't think of herself as some sort of goodie two-shoes, but she had never actually been in a dump and had never seen anyone she knew personally, essentially dumpster dive.

All the brothers and Master Splinter had told her that that's how they acquired most of what they had. They'd had to do things this way for obvious reasons, and so that they wouldn't take to stealing to get the things they needed or wanted. None of that stopped a sadness from creeping into her being.

Donnie had spied Asha's body language. She'd crossed her arms tightly across her chest and she was standing very still, only moving when he did even going so far as to actually step where he stepped. Quite literally following in his very footsteps. She wasn't her usual chatty self and generally seemed quite out of sorts. She didn't seem too bad off though, so Donnie decided to deal with it later if she was still feeling uncomfortable after they left.

It took him a good two hours of perusing around to be satisfied with his haul, filling a large thick plastic tote with all the stuff he found. He collected a whole slew of cell phones that hadn't been disposed of properly, some computer parts, the motorcycle parts for Raph as well as a small weathered wooden board that he knew Raph would enjoy working with.

In all that time Asha had spoken very little, mainly to ask when Donnie planned on leaving. She wasn't rushing him per se, but she wouldn't have minded him hurrying the process a little. She helped Donnie lower some of the stuff down the manhole, but once he got down himself he relieved her of all of the items. They had walked in something just shy of companionable silence before Donnie broke it.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. He only glanced at her. It was dark topside, and absolutely pitch black for the most part in the tunnels. He had his goggle lights on to illuminate the way for both of them, so keeping his gaze straight forward was essential.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Asha replied. She knew she had been super quiet but she couldn't help it. Something about watching Donnie root around in trash bothered her probably more than it should have.

"Talk to me. Please? You seemed kind of upset back there. Was it something I did or said?" He asked, trying to make sure that she wasn't angry with him on some account.

"Huh? No, no sweetheart it's nothing you did. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at all actually," she said but then stopped short. Asha wanted to tell him what she was thinking but was afraid that he would think she was judging him.

"But…?" Donnie prodded.

"Well, it's just that I've never been to a city dump before. It's nasty and it stinks…..and you're too good to be in it," she blurted before she could stop herself.

Donnie stopped in his tracks and turned fully towards her. His smile was gone although he didn't have a mean look on his face. It was expressionless which made her feel as though she had crossed a line of some sort.

"Sorry"

"Don't be."

Asha said nothing, opting instead to cross her arms tight across her chest again and study the contents of the floor between her feet. Donnie simply adjusted the haul on his back and waited for her to continue.

"I didn't mean anything by that. It's just that…..that's why I give you guys money. I know you can't just go out and buy stuff, but I don't like it Donnie," she said finally gathering the courage to look him in his eyes.

"You're too good, all of you, to have to do that to survive and get stuff. I don't care if I have to work overtime, or if I have to take a second job I don't want you guys to ever have to dig through trash. Those days should be over. I'm so sorry Donnie. I swear I'm not judging your life or anything that you guys have had to do to survive. I just wanna give you the world Donatello. I will work my fingers to the absolute bone for you and then hand over my entire cash wad every night so that you never have to do this again," Asha was saying and he could hear the sincerity in her wavering voice. Asha was sniffing and on the verge of tears.

Donnie didn't know how to respond. On the one hand he didn't understand the big deal. This was par for the course for him and his brothers. He thought nothing of going through the dump to get what they needed. For him it represented the honorable thing to do, because often it was the choice between stealing and scavenging. Apparently it bothered Asha and he was determined to understand her point of view. It went beyond just not liking being in the dump. She viewed it as low and beneath them. He understood it from a logical standpoint, but he couldn't actually relate to the feeling.

Asha was scared she had made Donnie feel bad. He was just standing there with an expression she couldn't read, and he had never directed that at her before. She hung her head again and leaned back against the wall, suddenly exhausted. Then she felt a large rough finger hook underneath her chin, lifting her head. Wide and surprisingly soft lips found hers, and she felt the tension drain from her body and a tear slide down her cheek.

Donnie took all the time he cared to, kissing her in the darkened sewer tunnel. It wasn't a kiss for foreplay as he kept one hand cupped under her chin, and one hand chastely on her shoulder. It was comforting more than anything. He was communicating with her through it, letting her know that she had said nothing wrong, that he appreciated her concern, and that there were no issues between them. After what seemed forever Donnie released her from his kiss, but he kept his face close to hers.

"I appreciate what you said. I know you only want the best for us, but it's really no big deal. I don't want you to work and give me all your money. I don't want you to worry about how we make it and survive Asha. If anything I should be taking care of you and securing our future, and I promise you that I will. Don't cry," he said as he wiped the lone tear from her face.

He smiled. She was pretty even in the harsh light of his goggles, and the amber pools of her eyes always threatened to pull him under their surface and drown him. He sighed heavily and stood to full height.

"You know you just made me love you more right?" He said breaking the earlier tension and bringing levity to an emotionally charged moment. The soft ring of her laughter echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Gonna help me organize this stuff?" He asked needlessly.

"I wouldn't dream of skipping out on scientist Donnie," she said as they began to walk again.

He grabbed her hand gently into his own and led her back to the lair.


	13. Moment of Clarity

**Title: Moments of Clarity (2k12 – Annihilation Earth)**

 **Rating: K+**

* * *

Before he had been mutated, the life of Hamato Yoshi was a clear cut path. He did not experience the discomfort of being unsure about his goals and his purpose. It was clear to him that he should be loyal to the Hamato Clan. It was clear to him that Tang Shen was the love of his life, and that he should take care of her and his newly born daughter Miwa. It was clear to him that his brother Oroku Saki was a good man if just a little misguided.

All of that clarity became nothing more than a haze of darkness, uncertainty, and fear the moment he realized that Oroku Saki wasn't just a little jealous of his life, but wanted it for himself and would work to actually take it. His world had transformed into alien landscape at the realization of Tang Shen's death, and his belief that Miwa had also died. His lonely travel to America, in honor of Shen's wishes for them held hope of helping him grieve until that horrific accident with the mutagen. It had taken Yoshi such a long time to accept his new fate, to implement the ninjutsu teaching of adaptation to any situation. After so many hardships, trials and tribulations, there had come a happiness and a wholeness that Yoshi thought he would never experience again in his life. The growth and development of his four surrogate sons. At first the happiness that his new family brought him made him feel guilty, as if he was betraying the memory of his former family. It took years for him to put those feelings to rest and give himself over completely to the love and reverence of his sons.

His sons. They dominated his final thoughts. Saki had betrayed him yet again. It should not have surprised him, but deep down it did. Even through all the deceit, lies, treachery, murder, greed, and lust for power, Splinter thought that somewhere deep down in Saki's spirit was at least a kernel of the teachings they had both grown up with. At the very least he believed that Saki would be driven by his own lust for power to help. He'd had no delusions that there was any altruism involved.

Splinter's eyes and focus were narrowed on the mission at hand. They had to reach that device and stop it. One job. He'd taught his sons to have that same single-minded focus and he'd taught them that that was how they survived. He didn't even sense it coming, and he would not even have the time later to stew in his mistake.

Searing heat. It was all he felt. He glanced down to see the all familiar double blades piercing his midsection. Yoshi did not fear death, nor the oblivion that promised to swallow them all. In fact he feared nothing at all. He felt thankful for his sons, the only regret that he could not completely reconcile with his daughter. His final thoughts were filled only with his children. He supposed in his final moments that it was true that your life flashed before your eyes.

His thoughts flashed to his eldest son Leonardo. Yoshi remembered the day he'd helped Leonardo overcome his crippling fear of heights. He remembered how proud he was that his son had completed his first kata, had earned his swords and had told his father that he loved him.

He recalled a young Donatello and the moment he realized that his son was more than sentient, he was a genius. Donnie had made an alarm clock out of whatever scraps he'd found, and given it to Raphael to help him come to training on time. Yoshi recalled how Donatello always worked on ways to make all their lives as comfortable as possible, and how he never lorded his intelligence over his brothers.

Splinter remembered holding a five year old Raphael as he shook and cried with a rage coursing through him that was too much for any young child to carry. He remembered how it took hours to calm him, just hold him, caressing his head, singing lullaby's to him until Raphael turned and asked forgiveness from his family. He recalled the day a year later when Raphael would secretly ask his father to help him with his anger, and how proud he was of his son to be so mature.

Finally there was Mikey. His sweet innocent Mikey, so full of life and love enough for all of them. It was the day that Yoshi had found Mikey comforting Raphael after Leonardo was named the leader. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but the way Mikey spoke to his brother, hitting at the heart of the matter in a way that made Raphael listen rather than react had astounded him. It was then that Yoshi realized that Mikey's innocence provided him the unparalleled ability to see things as they were, not as he wished them to be, and he acted according to his intuitions.

Master Splinter had never been much for praying, but at this time he did pray to whomever might have been listening. He prayed that the void claiming him into its bosom would claim his sons also, so that they would not have time to feel the pain of this loss. Then there was nothing.


	14. The Chosen One

**Title: The Chosen One (2k12)**

 **Rating: K**

* * *

Now only Leonardo and Raphael were left, as they kneeled down before their sensei. Mikey and Donnie had already been presented their weapons of the nunchucks and bo staff respectively. No big surprises there. However, the competition for the leadership role had been fierce between the two oldest brothers, often with no clear winner as was the case today. They had all just finished the final trials that master Splinter had put them through. They had all believed the trials would include only things that tested their physical strength and discipline, but Splinter had also included mock situations that would test their spiritual and mental discipline as well. Raphael thought that although he may not have done quite as well as Leo on those, he had done more than alright at the physical stuff and should be chosen as the leader of his brothers. After all he was the strongest among them, and even Splinter couldn't deny that.

The pair of sai and the pair of katana lay on a table with sensei standing next to it, looking down at his two kneeling sons with a severe but very thoughtful look upon his face. With one hand behind his back and the other stroking his beard, he said not a word to either of them. For master Splinter it had all come down to the result of one test in particular. He had set up a mock situation where not all the brothers could be saved. In order to get out of the situation, one would have to make a difficult decision. They would have to either allow all of them to perish together, or sacrifice one of them for the sake of the survival of the other three. In fact it was that particular test that had eliminated Donatello and Michelangelo from the running. Donnie had hesitated and became indecisive in his attempt to calculate the risks perfectly. It had ended in the loss of two brothers rather than just one. Michelangelo made a valiant effort, but eventually panicked under the emotional strain of the potential loss of any of his brothers, which resulted in the loss of all of them except himself. The actions of both his oldest sons in that instance were noble, even though they were in stark contrast to each other. It was telling to say the least, and it was the deciding factor for who would be deemed the leader.

Master Splinter turned towards the table and picked up the pair of sai. Leo and Raph kept their eyes cast to the floor in front of them, lest the looks on their faces betray their true feelings.

 _Don't say my name, don't say my name, don't say my name,_ was the thought running ceaselessly through Raphael's head. He didn't remember wanting any single thing more than he wanted to be the leader. It was the validation from his father that he was good enough that Raphael craved more than anything.

Then it happened. Raphael didn't recall any other time where he could literally feel his heart drop to his toes before this.

"Raphael, come forward," Splinter said smiling at his son with a very proud look upon his face.

Instead of rising immediately, Raphael sat stunned that his name had been called first and that sensei was holding out those stupid sai rather than offering him the twin katana, _his_ katana. His fists clenched involuntarily as he continued to stare at the floor. He gathered himself before sensei had to call his name again. He didn't want to be disrespectful, now just wasn't the time or place for it and he doubted highly that master Splinter would be lenient about his attitude at this time.

His mouth felt filled with cement and his arms heavy like lead as he raised them with palms open to receive his weapons. His second rate weapons. He still held his head down, not wanting to look at his sensei right now. Splinter had a look of pride, but how could he be proud of him? Raphael was now officially second best, and to have it become an undisputed fact under the authority of his father's choice was an indescribably horrible feeling.

"I present to you the twin sai Raphael. These particular pair have been passed down within the Hamato clan for well over a century, and they were given to me by my own sensei," Splinter said as he placed the weapons reverently in Raphael's hands.

"Use them well, and allow them to become a part of you," Splinter said as he watched his son bow stiffly before him.

"Domo arigato sensei," Raph said, his voice strained in an effort to conceal the emotions that bubbled just under the surface. Raphael walked to the side and took his place sitting next to his brothers. Mikey placed a consoling hand on Raph's shell, and Raph had to restrain himself not to flinch away from it.

"It's okay dude, the sai are totally awesome weapons," Mikey said in an effort to assuage his brother. Raphael simply stared at the floor and said nothing.

As Leonardo was presented with the very coveted twin katana, Raphael had a feeling pass over his heart that absolutely frightened him.

 _I hate you_

It shook him to his very core, because he had never had that thought or feeling before in his life. No matter what kind of fights they had, or arguments they'd gotten into with each other he had never before felt hatred towards Leo for any reason. Raphael closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of celebration as his other brothers and father congratulated Leo on his achievement.

He heard the sickening sound of the blades being sheathed, and dreaded footsteps approach him. Before he knew it or could move away, a large green hand was outstretched in his face.

"Raph? C'mon you did great man, let's celebrate together," Leo offered good-naturedly and that set Raphael off. He didn't need Leo's platitudes, and he didn't want to celebrate playing second fiddle either.

"Get out of my face!" Raphael screamed, smacking Leo's hand away hard and jumping to his feet. He looked around at his stunned brothers, and the disappointed look on his father's face before he broke out into a run.

Past the turnstiles and into the sewer tunnels, Raphael ran. He'd thrown his sai to the floor before leaving the lair, so he was running free, unarmed and emotionally compromised. He found a nook right off the subway tracks and screamed to the top of his lungs each time a train rattled by to mask the sound.

"Why not me?!" He yelled, punching the concrete walls and scraping his knuckles in the process.

"I'm better than Leo!" He punched the walls over and over until he could feel the wet slick of blood from his mangled fists.

"Why didn't you choose me?" He asked his absent father, as his anger boiled down and dissolved into miserable sobs. "I'm good enough dad, I know I am," Raphael said miserably as he slid down the wall into a crouched position among the trash and refuse, right where he felt he belonged.

Hours had passed before Raphael made a very quiet entry. He hoped that he wouldn't have to encounter any of his family members. He tried to stay gone long enough that they should have been asleep. As he hopped the turnstiles, he looked towards the spot on the floor where he had disrespectfully thrown his weapons. They were gone.

With a guilty heart and wounded ego, Raphael made his way quietly to his room thankful that Mikey wasn't on a Crognard the Barbarian marathon in the sitting area. Slowly Raphael eased open the door to his bedroom and froze. Sitting on his bed in the darkness was Master Splinter, and he was holding the discarded sai in his lap.

"Come in my son," Splinter offered with an outstretched hand of invitation.

Raphael's shoulders drooped of their own accord as he slunk into the room and sat next to his father. For a moment he could feel his father's eyes on him, assessing him, regarding him, and it made him feel very uncomfortable and even more ashamed of his earlier actions.

"Do you feel any better now Raphael?" Splinter asked, knowing that only the top edge of Raph's anger had been blown off, but that the deep well still roiled in confusion.

"No," Raphael admitted to himself and his dad. "I guess I'm just, I don't know…..confused. Why didn't you pick me, dad?" Raphael asked as a fresh batch of tears threatened him. He refused to allow them to fall. He had cried enough.

"Mm, I see. Do you think that I feel you are less than your brother because I did not choose you?" Splinter asked knowing the answer. Raphael shrugged slowly, which meant yes.

"The responsibilities of a leader are great Raphael. It is not always about glory and notoriety. Many times the leader is the unsung hero, and they go unrecognized for much of the service they do," Splinter said to his son.

"But dad, I don't want like glory or whatever. I just want….well, I want you to think that I'm good too. I guess I want you to look at me like you look at Leo," Raphael admitted, and he even surprised himself to hear it come from his lips. Splinter turned and grabbed Raphael into a fierce hug, and rested his muzzle atop Raphael's bald head.

"I love all of you equally my son. I feel the same pride when you complete a difficult kata, as I feel when Leo does it, or any of you for that matter. I am most proud when you control your anger, when you restrain yourself, and when you show kindness to your brothers. You protect them at all costs, and that is precisely why I did not choose you to lead them," Splinter said. Raphael broke the embrace and gave his sensei a quizzical look.

"You lost me there dad," Raphael stated to his dad who was already acknowledging that he had probably caused more confusion.

"Stand up before me," he said as Raph stood right in front of his dad. Splinter grabbed Raph by the hands before he could pull them back and let out a small gasp. Raphael's knuckles were swollen, and caked with dried blood.

Splinter jumped up and was out the room and back in a flash, holding his own medical supplies. He pulled a small table from the corner and arranged the gauze, hydrogen peroxide, and the precious amount of Neosporin he kept for just such emergencies. He left and came back again with a small basin of very warm water, a bit of antibacterial soap, and a washcloth.

Very gingerly Splinter began washing Raphael's hands with the cloth starting with his palms, then turning them over to cleanse his knuckles. Raph was afraid that sensei would grill him about why his hands looked like a car wreck, but he shouldn't have. Splinter knew his son well enough to know what had happened and why.

"Do you recall the test where you had to choose to sacrifice one brother to save the rest?" Splinter asked as Raphael's face and demeanor shifted. The test had unnerved him greatly.

"Yeah. I didn't like that," he admitted.

"I know you did not, but it was necessary," Splinter said, rubbing his son's hands with the wet cloth, being careful not to hurt them more than what was necessary.

"Does my washing your hands hurt you Raphael?" Splinter asked suddenly.

"Yeah, it hurts kinda bad. I guess I messed 'em up pretty good," Raph said while wincing and hissing a breath through his teeth every time Splinter ran water and soap over his hands.

"Yes, you did. However, I am still tending to your wounds even though I know it hurts you. Do you know why I choose to do something that I know will cause you pain?" Splinter asked, pausing to look his son in the eyes.

"Cause in the end it's gonna make me feel better?" Raph said warily. He didn't want to give the wrong answer. Splinter nodded and continued working on his son's hands.

"That is right Raphael," he said as he allowed the silence to fill the room.

"But what I don't get is how could he do it sensei? I mean I know it wasn't real, but I mean it could've been real. It might be real one day, and to think that Leo would just…..leave one of us like, like it was nothin'," Raphael finally said, giving voice to what was really bothering him.

Splinter said nothing as he wrapped fresh bandages on Raphael's hands. Then he motioned for Raph to pull up a seat across from him. Only when Raph was settled did Yoshi speak.

"Raphael, you made the decision to stay in a situation where you would all perish together. You even rallied your other two brothers to the cause, and they willingly stayed behind with you. Did you make that decision lightly?" Splinter asked as he watched Raphael really take time to consider the question. Slowly Raphael shook his head no.

"No dad, it wasn't easy. I mean facing the fact that none of us were gettin' out of there alive. I mean that was tough. But I'd rather die together than just abandon one of us. We either live as one or we die as one the way I see it. I would die for any of them, and I expect Leo to do the same, but he didn't and you rewarded him for it," Raphael said, then instantly felt guilty about his outburst.

Splinter allowed himself to absorb that without anger or resentment towards how his son viewed the events of the day. He thought he could see this thing from Raph's point of view and therefore understand it.

"My son, that is precisely why you cannot lead them. Your love for your brother's would not allow you to see the bigger picture, or the greater good," he said before Raph cut him off.

"No, dad. Us surviving out there, us making it back here together that's the greater good. There is no bigger picture than that," Raphael said adamantly. Splinter simply gave him a wan smile in return.

"You must understand," he started soothingly. "I have trained you four to protect not only yourselves, but the innocent people of this city, and of the world from threats and harm that they are unaware of. Many times there is more at stake than what we personally stand to lose. I chose Leonardo because he is able to see that. Do not believe for a second that he chose to leave Michelangelo behind because he didn't care about him. It was simply that in that moment Leonardo was able to put away his own worries, fears, doubts, and heartache in order to accomplish the impossible. I believe he is able to bear the weight of guilt, while you do not suffer guilt lightly. It is easy to die for your brothers. Any of you would give your lives for each other, and I would gladly lay down my own for any of you as well. That is simple to do because we love each other. It is much more difficult to choose the way of pain, but a leader does what he must, not what pleases him most," Splinter said to a very reflective Raphael.

The old rat rose to his feet and turned the covers back on his son's bed. Without asking permission or giving Raphael a chance to protest, Splinter gathered him into his arms and lay him in the bed.

"I'm way too old for that sensei," Raphael protested but only lightly. He needed that affection though he dare not say it.

"Hey dad, what about my weapons? My sai?" Raph called to his father who was in the doorway.

"When you are ready to respect them, you may visit me in the dojo. Goodnight Raphael," Splinter said quietly as he left the room.

"Night dad," Raph spoke to the silent darkness of his room. He rubbed over his bandaged hands once or twice. He fell asleep thinking of how we was going to get his weapons back.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to just take the time out to thank each and every one of you guys for making this the single most viewed story I have written. It's got over 2000 views and I can't thank you all enough for the love. Thanks and I hope you keep reading and enjoying these stories. :)**


	15. Going On

**Title: Going On (2k14 my AU)**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

"Donnie, it's time to clear this room sweetheart," Asha said. She was standing there surveying his lab with him, a moving box in his hand.

"I know," Donnie sighed.

He'd been cleaning it and promising her he'd clean it out for years. His lab wasn't used as much anymore, not like it used to be. They were older now. Much older. The years of running rooftops, and fighting crime, and keeping the city safe thanklessly were far behind all of them. He and his brothers had done it until it couldn't be done anymore. Splinter had passed on so many years before, and still they soldiered on in a misguided attempt to honor his memory. It was Mikey who had spoken up first, and suggested that they lay down their arms so-to-speak.

When they were young it felt as if they would never get old, but here he was an old man now. Donatello had kept himself up over the years, seeing the need for more exercise the older he got. He cast a glance at his beautiful wife. Asha seemed ageless. He smiled his gap-toothed smile at her, the one she'd loved so much that she used to kiss his teeth.

"What?" Asha asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Just gazing at the moon and stars, getting lost in them," Donnie said, his voice full. How many times have they had this exact exchange? He'd look at her googly-eyed, she'd ask 'what', and he'd tell her he was looking at the moon and stars.

"You're so silly Don-Don, but I love it," she said, her smile easy and warm.

"Now, come on. You've gotta go soon, and these things won't pack themselves," Asha said striding across the room to the dustiest shelves waiting for him to follow.

Donnie followed her, would follow her anywhere she chose to lead. He crossed the large space to stand next to her, himself surveying the contents on the shelf long forgotten. Slowly he began to take things and place them in the box, each item invoking a memory, some welcome and others not so much. His old smoke bombs from that time the Kraang invaded, Mikey's old worn chucks for whatever reason, an outdated toolkit, all of it useless now.

Donatello cleared the storage shelves, then moved on to the file cabinets. He grabbed another empty box and began to fill it with papers. Old instructions on how to do a blood transfusion, long solved equations that he couldn't bring himself to throw away after the many hours invested in solving them. Flash drives that didn't work anymore, computer parts he'd scavenged over the years, even though Asha had begged him to stop gathering them. He couldn't help it, and once she realized that he couldn't, that doing certain things were simply a part of him, she'd left him alone about it.

"You're doing good Don-Don! See, it's not all that bad. All those years of putting it off, and for what?" Asha said smoothing circles into his shell, like she always did.

"Yeah, I know, but you know how it is. Raph's got his weights, Leo has his meditation…"

"Which is just an afternoon nap now, but he denies it," she interrupted giggling, and making Donnie smile at the thought. It was the truth too.

"Yeah, Leo's got his afternoon nap that he swears is meditation, Mikey's got his art, and I've got my stuff," Donnie said, still smiling but sighing a little as well. It was overwhelming.

"Thanks for helping me Asha. You always could get a fire lit under my shell," Donnie said sitting the now full box on the floor, and grabbing another. It felt good to be doing something.

"I can get a fire lit in more ways than one," she said winking at him saucily, and taking a seat on the edge of his old desk.

"Stop distracting me," he said smiling that other smile at her, the one that always got her going even when they were young.

"That's not a distraction, this is," she said as she dragged a well-manicured finger down the crease of her breasts. They still sat up pretty well considering. He smirked and let his eyes linger on her body and smile.

It was always easy between them. All it would ever take to seduce her were a few words, a touch here or there, or even his mere presence sometimes. At first, he thought she was pulling his leg when she told him that just watching him made her aroused, but over the years she proved it to be no hyperbole. It was easy to be with her. He could calm her with a few words, she didn't make a habit of arguing with him, and she never stopped him from being who he was. He had always thought of marriage as constricting, but being with Asha was freedom. All she wanted in return for never being an encumbrance, was him. She demanded his attention, his mind, and his body. She wanted him to talk to her, to teach her things, to ramble about things that were important to him even if she didn't always understand.

Suddenly, he couldn't hold back anymore. He was always so measured, calculating, precise, and always trying to be in just as much control over his emotions as Leo, but the dam broke inside. Tossing the empty box to the side, Donnie closed the distance and leaned his tall frame down over his wife, bringing their foreheads together.

"Why?" He asked in a choking watery breath, not able to find his full voice. The familiar scent of coconuts, heady. Asha smiled at him knowingly, kindly, lovingly, sorrowfully.

"Because it is as it should be Don-Don," she tried. He shook his head.

"No! It's not as it should be, nothing is as it should be Asha!" He said with more vehemence than he wanted, but it couldn't be helped. He was learning, just now after all these years, and all those close calls, and near deaths, and brushes with death, that some things simply could not be helped.

"Because you are strong, you always have been. Because I have not had a single moment of regret being with you Donatello. Not a single moment," she said as the tears began to fall.

"I love you. Asha, I love you so fucking much," Donnie whispered fiercely in her ear, his rare use of profanity driving the point home even more.

"And I love you too baby, and that will always be so," she said still smiling that knowing, sorrowful smile.

Donnie nodded his head wearily and stood straight, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"You ready Don?" Leo asked in a gentle voice. He was standing in the doorway of the lab, holding Asha's staff out to his brother. It was wrapped in ceremonial cloth tied by a string of gemstones. She'd told them that her ancestors believed the stones helped the spirits of the dead find their way.

"Yeah, I'm ready now," Donnie said, casting one last longing glance at the woman he'd called his wife. She was ageless.


End file.
